Casado contra mi voluntad
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Tras la muerte de Dumbledore Harry habia decidido tomar el mismo las riendas de su vida,xo las cosas no parecen salir como las ha planeado.Ahora descubrirá que Dumbledore le ocultó muchas cosas y la mas importante de todas es un fragmento de profecia. HD
1. Prólogo: Vida manipulada

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece._

_Hay Slash si no te gusta no leas. Es rating T pero puede que mas adelante suba a M. Espero que os guste, es la primera historia larga que subo a esta pagina. Espero reviews._

**Prólogo: Vida manipulada**

Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, o al menos ese es el nombre que me pusieron mis padres, también conocido como el niño que vivió, o el elegido entre otros. Hasta que cumplí los 11 años yo no era nadie, pero de la noche a la mañana, sin haberlo buscado ni deseado, me convertí en una celebridad. Descubrí un nuevo mundo con ventajas e inconvenientes, y en ese mundo yo era famoso, increíblemente famoso... La fama no me ha traído nada bueno, desde entonces un loco no ha parado de intentar matarme, he sufrido el acoso de admiradoras y fanáticas, la presión de la prensa, las difamaciones, las calumnias… los celos y el odio de mucha gente… nunca busque ser famoso ni desee estar destinado a matar o morir, yo no elegí mi destino, pero no tenia elección, o así me lo hizo ver Dumbledore. Si, Dumbledore, ese viejo manipulador… y no me malinterpretéis, cualquiera que me conozca sabrá que siempre he admirado a Dumbledore, que ha significado mucho para mi, pero es que ¡Ha manipulado toda mi vida! Si… primero me llevó con mis tíos y me hizo ir allí todos los veranos sabiendo lo mal que me trataban, en el fondo solo lo hizo porque le convenía, luego me fue metiendo ideas en la cabeza… antes de que yo mismo supiera que tendría que enfrentarme a vida o muerte con el Lord, él ya lo sabia y me estaba preparando para ello… me ocultó cosas… muchas cosas importantes… la existencia de mi padrino, la amistad de Lupin con mis padres, el hecho de que Voldemort me transmitiera poderes al intentar matarme, la existencia de la profecía, el hecho de que fue Snape quien se la contó a Voldemort… siempre me ocultó cosas e hizo cosas que no entendí… aun así siempre fui leal a Dumbledore, incluso tras su muerte. Me manipuló hasta el punto de impedirme intervenir, ayudarlo, salvarlo… y solo porque todo eso ya era parte de su plan…

Tras su asesinato a manos de Snape el mundo se me cayó a los pies. Snape y Malfoy huyeron con los demás… por un breve tiempo yo pensé que ahora nadie regiría mi vida, que por primera vez podría actuar a mi voluntad, encontrar los horrocrux y acabar de una vez con todo… me iría solo para no poner a nadie en peligro, y yo crearía mi propio camino… pero estaba muy equivocado… incluso después de muerto Dumbledore seguía teniendo planes para mí… planes que no hubiera podido ni imaginar, y es que nunca pensé que podría llegar a manipularme de esa manera… que podría intentar obligarme a algo así… pero como siempre, Dumbledore volvió a sorprenderme.

_Mañana mismo subire el capitulo 1._


	2. 1 La verdadera profecia

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen_

_Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo uno. Espero que os guste._

**Capítulo 1: La verdadera profecía**

Era verano, y aquel era un día especialmente caluroso, un brillante sol resplandecía en el cielo azul. Me encontraba tumbado en el jardín de los Weasley, observándolo… la verdad es que estaba algo apático y desanimado. Hacia poco que había acabado el sexto curso, y luego se había celebrado la boda de Bill y Fleur.

¿Cuáles habían sido mis planes para ese verano? Ah… si… tras la muerte de Dumbledore tenia pensado recoger mis cosas e irme al valle de Godric para continuar yo solo con la búsqueda de los horcruxs restantes. Pensaba ir solo y empezar a trazar yo mismo el rumbo de mi vida. Pero no, en lugar de eso estaba tumbado entre la hierba sin hacer n-a-d-a, absolutamente nada… Con una excusa u otra la orden había ido atrasando mi viaje. Y aquello me ponía cada vez más nervioso…

Pronto seria mayor de edad, no dependería de nadie… pero sabia que para mi desgracia el mundo entero si que dependía de mi. Y todo por culpa de una estúpida profecía… lo había aceptado ya, era mi destino y no tenia sentido torturarse con eso. Pero al menos, deseaba que me dejaran actuar libremente ¿Si era lo suficiente mayor para que pusieran esa carga sobre mi, porque no lo era para decidir como llevarla?

Uf… hacia calor, y mi estado de animo no era muy alegre… me levante dispuesto a volver a la madriguera. Al entrar encontré a los señores Weasley hablando con Remus, Tonks y Moody, todos callaron al verme. Aquello fue la gota que rompió un vaso que ya estaba a rebasar, todo el verano escuchándoles hablar, murmurando, y siempre callaban ante mí. Nunca he sido paciente, y por fin, exploté.

¿Que¿Se puede saber de que hablabais? – Se miraron unos a otros, pero callaron. – No soy estúpido ¡¿Me creéis ciego¡¿O tal vez sordo…¡Siempre hablando a mis espaldas como si no me incumbiera¡¿Es que acaso no tiene nada que ver conmigo¡Planeáis mi futuro sin consultarme¡¿Es que mi opinión no vale para nada¡¿Tan insignificante es el hecho de que soy yo quien ha de matar a Voldemort?!

Harry…

No, señora Weasley ¡Estoy harto! He visto morir a más gente de la que desearía ¡gente que me importaba¡¿y pretendéis que me quede sentado mientras vosotros planeáis mi destino a escondidas¡Tomé una decisión¡Salir a buscar los horcrux yo solo¿Tan complicado es respetarla?

Harry, querido, escucha… - Intervino Molly de nuevo. – Tienes que entenderlo, eres muy joven…

¿Joven¿Soy muy joven acaso para cargar con esta carga que llevo¿Soy muy joven para luchar con el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia? No, no me vengáis con tonterías. Si he podido enfrentarme a Voldemort y salir con vida en varias ocasiones, creo que soy capaz de decidir mi propio destino.

Callaron de nuevo, podían ver toda la furia que había contenido. Se miraron unos a otros, hasta que Ojoloco habló.

Yo opino que el chaval debería saberlo.

La señora Weasley le miró horrorizada.

Alastor, es muy joven… y esta noticia.

Tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo.

¡Arthur! – La made de Ron miró a su esposo aterrada.

Creo… - Intervino Lupin. – que tienen razón, Molly.

Remus…

Es verdad, Harry es joven. Pero debe saberlo. No hay otro remedio, no podemos posponerlo. No hay tiempo.

Pero… si ni siquiera tiene aun los diecisiete…

Molly, el tiempo apremia y el momento se acerca. Harry ha de saber la verdad.

Merece saberla… - Concluyó Tonks.

Molly no pudo seguir negándose, y todas las miradas se volvieron a mí de nuevo. Fue Remus quien finalmente habló.

Ven Harry, hay algo que debes ver.

Le seguí. Entramos todos en una habitación y Remus sacó algo… como un extraño dispositivo.

Esto Harry… - Intervino el señor Weasley. – Es como si fuera un viedo muggle.

¿Viedo¿Quiere decir un video?

Si… eso. Pero con esto. – Señaló el aparato que Remus tenia en la mano. – Puedes hablar…

Entonces Remus apretó un botón y… ¡Dumbledore apareció ante mí!

¡Director!

Tranquilo Harry. Si estas viendo esto es que he muerto. Y lo he hecho sin poder contarte algo importante.

Le miré estupefacto… a mi alrededor todos estaban serios, por lo que supuse que era algo serio… aunque nunca imagine cuanto…

Veras Harry. Si todo sale como yo he imaginado supongo que fue Severus quien me mató.

Aquello me pilló por sorpresa ¿Cómo podía saberlo¿Acaso no había confiado en el imbecil de Snape hasta el último instante de su existencia¿Hasta que este le traiciono…?

¿Te sorprende Harry? Bueno, esta claro que tiene que haber sido él, porque el señor Malfoy nunca lo haría. En realidad, aunque intente ocultarlo es un buen chico… aunque mal influenciado, eso si.

Yo solo podía mirarlo con cara de idiota…

Creo no deducir mal al decirte que el señor Malfoy intentó matarme, otra vez, y esta ocasión fue cara a cara. Talvez aprovechó una de nuestras salidas… son el punto débil, yo no estoy. El castillo es seguro, pero el señor Malfoy es más inteligente de lo que parece…

Si lo sabía… ¿Por qué no lo impidió?

… supongo que intenté convencerle. Aunque no se si lo logré. Se que si pudiera dejaría a Voldemort, pero tiene fuertes razones para no hacerlo.

¿Le esta justificando¡Intentó matarle¡No es más que un sucio mortífago como estuve diciendo todo el curso¡Es un asqueroso mortífago como Snape! Es un traidor…

Todos me observaban tristemente, me pareció oír a la señora Weasley sollozar.

Pero no fue él quien me mató ¿verdad?

Esto no se lo pude rebatir.

Fue Severus ¿No es así Harry?

Siempre es él. Snape…

No tuvo mas remedio…

Esta vez si que no creía lo que escuchaba ¿No tenia mas remedio? Por Merlín… le había asesinado ¿Cómo podía defenderlo?

¡Él le mató!

Yo se lo pedí.

¿Como?

Severus hizo un juramento irrompible con la señora Malfoy. Si Draco no podía matarme lo haría él. Severus me lo contó de inmediato. Estaba dispuesto a incumplir el juramento, aunque eso significara su muerte… siempre que yo prometiera proteger a Draco.

¿A Malfoy? No le creo ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso¿Qué demonios le importa a él lo que le suceda a Malfoy?

Mas de lo que crees Harry… pero yo me negué. Escucha bien esto Harry… yo le hice jurar que llegado el momento, me mataría.

Imposible…

No había otra solución. Era su vida o la mía…

¡Pues yo no dudaría en la elección¡Hasta la vida de una rata vale más que la de Snape!

No te ciegues por el odio Harry. Severus Snape me es leal. Lo se… no podíamos permitirnos perder a un miembro de la orden tan importante… a un espía tan cercano a Voldemort. Y yo no me hubiera permitido dejar morir a alguien que quiero como a un hijo. Me lo prometió y supongo que ha cumplido su promesa.

Estaba confuso. Snape nunca me había caído bien, pero llevaba un par de meses odiándole con todo mi ser ¿Cómo cambiar de idea tan rápidamente? No sabia que creer…

Pero ahora Harry viene lo más importante.

¿Más?

Mucho más mi querido niño. Has de saber algo que te he ocultado durante casi dieciséis años.

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente… todos parecían estar en un funeral. Supe que lo que me iba a decir no eran buenas noticias, pero ¿podía ser peor aun que lo que ya sabia? En ese momento creía que no.

¿Recuerdas la profecía Harry? – Asentí. – Pues solo viste la mitad.

¿Como? Pero si usted me la enseñó…

¿Recuerdas como Slughorn modificó su memoria? Pues yo también lo hice. Omití algo muy importante y tal vez sea hora de que lo sepas.

¿Me lo ocultó¡Creí que confiaba en mí¡Dijo que merecía saberlo!

Lo se Harry. Pero lo que ahora oirás no te gustará. No estabas preparado, y tampoco lo estas ahora. Tal vez, incluso menos que antes… pero el momento ya no se puede retrasar.

Cuenta entonces… dígame que me ha ocultado.

La profecía que tu oíste dice _"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… nacido de los que le han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al concluir el séptimo mes… y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…"_. Pero la verdadera profecía no acaba hay sino que sigue _"… un mes después del nacimiento de aquel que le ayudara en su lucha."_

No pude evitarlo e interrumpí.

¿Hay alguien más¿Por qué no me lo dijo¿Alguien me ayudara, alguien de mi curso? – Mi mente corría deprisa, Ron tenia al menos cuatro meses más que yo y Hermione dos menos… no eran ellos. - ¿Por qué no estaba su nombre en la profecía?

Porque no estaba completa. Solo entregue la mitad… y ahora sigue escuchando Harry… y no interrumpas _"… un mes después del nacimiento de aquel que le ayudara en su lucha. Luces y sombras se tendrán que unir… nacido de entre sus seguidores surgirá el causante de su derrota. Porque solo con la completa unión de ambos jóvenes se conseguirá la victoria. El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso viene… y solo la unión del león y la serpiente le dará fuerzas para evitar el caos. El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…"_

Dicho esto Dumbledore cayó. Me quedé quieto intentando comprender el significado de sus palabras… pero no lo logré. Todos me miraban con pena y parecían esperar que en cualquier momento empezara a lanzar maldiciones a todos ellos. Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

No podía permitir que nadie supiera el resto de la profecía. Contigo había bastante, si Voldemort hubiera sabido el resto, lo hubiera matado. Solo hay otra persona a la que le he comentado "algo" sobre esto hace poco. Ahora Harry es momento de hacer lo que se espera de ti.

Pero… un momento. No entiendo la profecía… no entiendo sus palabras.

Me miraron sorprendidos y en cierto modo noté que habían encontrado la razón de que no estuviera enfadado. Sus miradas me decían que cuando supiera el significado no solo no me gustaría… me horrorizaría.

Nacido en Junio… un mes antes que tu. Nacido de sus propios seguidores… de mortífagos, y una serpiente… un Slytherin.

¿Slytherin¿Y se supone que un Slytherin me ha de ayudar¿Es eso?

No es solo eso Harry. – Todos estaban nerviosos, eso era malo y lo sabía. – dice que solo con vuestra unión podrás conseguir vencer a Voldemort.

Creo que no lo entiendo.

Harry… veras, con unión se refiera a vuestro matrimonio.

Ahora si lo entendí… y no me gustó.

¿Matrimonio? Espera… no podéis decirme con quien me he de casar ¡Solo tengo dieciséis años¡No quiero casarme ahora¡Y menos con una Slytherin¡Cuando quiera casarme será con alguien a quien ame¡No me casare con Parkinson o Bulstrode!

Veras Harry… no es ni Parkinson ni Bulstrode… en realidad…

¿Que¡Vamos no puede ser peor!

En realidad, la profecía se refiere a un hombre.

Vale, eso lo entendí también… y la verdad es que aun me gustó menos… casarme con… ¡¿Un hombre?!

Esto es una broma… lo es ¿verdad? – Nadie rió. – Vamos… no me casaré con un hombre. No me gustan los hombres. – Se que se notaba el pánico en mi voz… un pánico terrible. - ¡No soy homosexual, joder!

Intentaron tranquilizarme pero yo no paraba de gritarles que estaban locos y que no lo haría… y entonces algo me vino a la mente… algo que me dijo que esta pesadilla no había acabado. Me giré hacia esa especie de holograma de Dumbledore y le pregunté algo que en realidad no quería saber.

¿Quién es?

Solo hay un alumno en Hogwarts que responde a esa descripción. – Lo vi en sus rostros… antes de oírlo decir de sus labios lo vi en lo mas profundo de sus miradas y lo supe. – Draco Malfoy.

El shock fue demasiado para mi… ni siquiera fui capaz de gritar. Todo se volvió oscuro y no recuerdo nada más, luego me dijeron que tras oírlo me puse blanco y me desmayé. Yo solo sé que un rato después despertaba en el sillón del salón y todos estaban conmigo.

_Dejadme algun review porfa. Espero que me digais si os ha gustado._


	3. 2 No, no y no!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen como todos sabeis._

****

**Capítulo 2: No, no y no!**

Desperté y vi a todos a mí alrededor. Tardé unos instantes en recordar… pero pronto la horrible realidad se abrió paso hacia mi mente ¡querían que me casara con Draco Malfoy¡Que me casara con una de las personas que mas odiaba! Esta vez ningún shock detuvo mis quejas.

- ¡No, no me casaré¡No penséis ni un instante que me casaré con Malfoy¡Puedo derrotar a Voldemort sin él¡A la mierda la profecía!

- Harry… - Remus intentó tranquilizarme pero yo lo aparté de mi.

- No… - Les miré con pánico… estaba aterrorizado. La sola idea me horrorizaba. – No me casaré…

Les miré. La señora Weasley parecía a punto de llorar y el señor Weasley intentaba tranquilizarla. Los demás me miraban con pena, comprensión y resignación. Supe que en el fondo comprendían mis sentimientos.

- Harry. – De nuevo fue Remus quien intentó tranquilizarme. – Comprendo como te sientes. Se que es un gran peso, y se que no es lo que deseas. Pero es tu obligación Harry…

- No… - Mas que una negativa mi respuesta fue una suplica.

- Harry… es la única manera. Voldemort es un peligro, si él gana todos estaremos perdidos… el mundo como lo conoces desaparecerá.

- Debe haber otra manera.

Remus negó con la cabeza… yo sentía un fuerte nudo en el estomago y una horrible sensación en el pecho… aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

- Lo siento Harry, no la hay. Si la hubiera…

- No… no podéis hacerme esto. No pienso casarme con Malfoy… Yo… - Recordé a Malfoy, la primera vez que le vi… me pareció desagradable. Mi opinión no había cambiado… No quería casarme con él. – Es Malfoy…

- Harry… esto se ha ocultado mucho tiempo, pero ya no podremos ocultarlo más. – Esta vez fue el señor Weasley quien habló. - Se que ha llegado algo ha oídos del ministerio, algo sobre una profecía mas larga… esta profecía. Tarde o temprano se enteraran y te obligaran a casarte con él quieras o no.

- No pueden hacer eso…

- Pueden. Eres menor de edad solo necesitan la autorización de los Dudley y tu no podrás hacer nada.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que no tengo elección?

Sus miradas me respondieron por ellos y yo sentí como el mundo entero se derrumbaba ante mí. Pensaba que no podía ser peor hasta que Remus habló, parecía nervioso.

- Hay algo más que deberías saber. - ¿mas? – En el mundo mágico no existe el divorcio. Si te unes a Draco Malfoy será para toda la vida.

Aquello me sentó peor que una patada en los huevos. Mi mundo se derrumbaba y no podía detenerlo. Me sentía confuso y mareado.

- Creo… que me gustaría estar solo… por favor.

Asintieron comprensivos y yo subí a la habitación que compartía con Ron. El había salido con Hermione y Ginny, yo había preferido no acompañarlos. Ginny… no pude evitar pensar en ella. La verdad es que no tenia muy claros mis sentimientos. Ella me gustaba, pero cuando decidí romper con ella no fue tan difícil como había esperado. Supongo que en realidad tampoco la debía querer tanto. La verdad es que nuestra relación ahora era bastante tirante ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella al saber que me iba a casar con Malfoy? No… no tenía que reaccionar de ninguna manera, porque eso no sucedería. No me iba a casar con Malfoy… no lo haría, no me casaría…

Maldecí, grité, me enfadé, chillé… culpe a todo y a todos y cuando por fin me quede sin voz y sin fuerzas, por fin me puse a pensar.

Me puse en el lugar de otra persona, de cualquier otro… era fácil mirarlo desde fuera y era fácil decidir desde esa posición. La respuesta era clara, debía haber boda ¿Qué importaba la felicidad de una persona ante la salvación del mundo mágico y no mágico? Pero claro, todo cambiaba si yo era esa persona… todo cambiaba si era mi felicidad la que tenia que sacrificarse ¿Casarme? Yo no estaba preparado para casarme con nadie… solo tenia dieciséis años, y al máximo contacto físico que había llegado eran unos besos y unas caricias. No estaba preparado… y no era solo eso. No solo tenía que casarme sino que tenia que casarme con un hombre, y el solo pensamiento de lo que eso suponía me aterrorizaba. No era tonto, sabia lo que implicaba una boda, y la sola idea de hacer… eso… con un hombre… y no un hombre cualquiera… no… ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy, alguien con quien llevaba seis años peleándome, mi Némesis, el chico que había intentado hacerme la vida imposible desde que nos conocimos… su padre estaba en la cárcel por mi culpa… en seis años no habíamos tenido una sola conversación civilizada… ¿Y ahora tenia que casarme con él? Ya no era solo que no le amara, ya que eso era evidente, pero es que ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien ¡Hubiera sido mejor casarme con cualquier desconocido!

No quería casarme… no quería… y no quería… y sin embargo en el fondo me daba cuenta de que no tenia otra opción, por la buenas o por las malas esa boda se iba a llevar a cabo. Siempre me quedaba escaparme, huir… ¿pero eso que decía de mi? Solo seria un cobarde, no merecería ser un Gryffindor. Irme y dejar el mundo a su suerte, dejar a la gente que me importa solos ante el peligro… seria como servirle a Voldemort el mundo en bandeja.

Sabia lo que debía hacer… pero eso implicaba sacrificar tantas cosas.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando llegó Ron.

- Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? Ven, sal con nosotros un rato al jardín.

- No me encuentro muy bien Ron.

- Vamos… no te conviene quedarte encerrado.

Le miré, él no sabia nada ¿Qué opinarían mis mejores amigos sobre todo esto? Tal vez no me vendría mal ir con ellos, relajarme un rato… Seguí a Ron al jardín donde estaban Hermione y Ginny. La verdad es que no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación, estaba perdido en mis problemas, en la decisión más importante de mi vida… hasta que sin poder evitarlo pregunte…

- ¿Serias capaces de sacrificar vuestra felicidad para salvar el mundo?

- ¿Como? – Los tres me miraron sorprendidos.

- Harry… tú no tienes que sacrificar nada ¿entendido? – Hermione… pero ella no lo sabia, ninguno lo sabia.

- … ya… pero no habéis respondido. Imaginad que para salvar vuestro mundo, para salvar todo lo que amáis tuvierais que hacer algo… algo que de otra manera nunca haríais.

- No lo se. – Respondió Hermione sinceramente. - No se si seria capaz Harry. Es una respuesta difícil, tienes que estar en esa situación. Depende de muchas cosas.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Harry?

- Dudé…

- No puedo decirlo. – No estaba preparado. – Pero hay algo que debo hacer, se que es lo correcto… pero no se si puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Te refieres a…?

- No… - No me refería a tener que matar a Voldemort, eso ya lo había superado. – No es eso… es otra cosa. La victoria depende de mi, pero ellos esperan que haga algo de lo que no se si seré capaz, algo que decidirá toda mi vida.

- Harry… sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea.

Asentí, pero aun así no pude contárselo. Me quedé en silencio. Y entonces vi a la señora Weasley dirigirse hacia nosotros.

- Harry… yo… bueno debes saber que hemos hablado con… - Calló y miró a los demás luego me miró y supo que no les había dicho nada. – Hemos hablado con nuestro contacto. - ¿Contacto…¿Qué contacto…? Espera… ¿se refería a Snape? – Y él llegara mañana.

Ahora sentí un gran nudo en el estomago.

- ¿Él?

Ella asintió. Tragué saliva… Malfoy… él vendría.

- Él… ¿lo sabe?

- Todavía no.

Cuando Molly se fue yo me quedé allí intentando detener el rápido latir de mi corazón, y deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi pecho.

- Harry… - Era Hermione. Ella, Ron y Ginny me miraban confusos. - ¿Qué era eso¿Quién viene?

Les miré transmitiendo en esa mirada todos mis sentimientos… miedo, preocupación, horror, indecisión…

- Chicos… yo… creo que mejor hablamos en otro momento ¿vale?

Me levanté de allí y me dirigí a la madriguera, una vez allí busque a Remus y a los demás, estaban en la cocina y todas las miradas se centraron de nuevo en mi.

- Así que vendrá mañana…

- Si… Narcisa esta ahora bajo protección de la orden, y mañana Snape traerá a Malfoy. – Me comunicó Moody.

Snape… no había pensado en él. Aunque ahora sabia que solo seguía instrucciones de Dumbledore no sabia como reaccionaria al volver a verlo, seria… difícil.

- Será Severus quien se encargara de comunicárselo a Malfoy. – Añadió Remus.

- ¿Se lo dirá aquí?

- Si, cuando lleguen les dejaremos para que le enseñe el holograma y se lo explique.

Me quedé en silencio mirándoles…

- Harry… tú ¿Ya lo has decidido?

Miré a Remus, todos esperaban mi respuesta, una respuesta que seria mi sentencia de muerte. Lo había pensado mucho, pero solo había una respuesta.

- Me casare con Malfoy.

Lo había decidido, era la única respuesta valida, pero el oírla salir de mis labios me destrozo el corazón. Sonrieron aliviados, aunque era una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. No podía estar más allí.

Necesito estar solo, hoy no bajare a cenar.

Nadie se opuso a mi decisión, comprendían mi angustia. Yo me retiré a la habitación y sin poder evitarlo rompí a llorar, lloré sin parar hasta que me quedé sin lagrimas… cuando Ron entro para acostarse yo fingí estar dormido. No quería preguntas que no seria capaz de responder.

Yo ya había tomado una decisión, aceptaría esa boda aunque ello significara echar mi futuro y mis sueños por la borda. Ahora solo quedaba una pregunta ¿aceptaría Malfoy?

_**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. 3 Draco Malfoy

_Dedicado a todos los que me han dejado reviews. Me alegro de que os guste la historia._

**Capítulo 3: Draco Malfoy**

- Bueno chicos, terminad de desayunar rápido porque dentro de media hora llegaran Fred y George a por vosotros.

- ¿Como? - Ron miró a su madre sorprendido.

- Hoy os quedareis a comer y cenar en su casa, os traerán después de cenar.

- ¡Que bien¿Verdad Harry?

Yo miré a Ron y luego a la señora Weasley.

- Creo… que yo no voy.

- ¿Como?

- Ron… - Intervino Molly. – Harry se tiene que quedar.

- Ah no… ¿Qué vais a hacer? Nosotros también queremos saberlo.

- Ron… ahora no es el momento. Mañana lo sabréis. Ahora id a vestiros.

Los tres me miraron esperando que saliera en su ayuda, pero yo seguí comiendo como si nada. No quería que estuvieran aquí cuando llegara Malfoy, no quería tener que decírselo todavía.

Pronto llegaron los gemelos y se fueron. Me quedé con Arthur y Molly, me pasé la mañana tumbado en el jardín recordando cada momento vivido con Malfoy, desde que le conocí en Madame Malkin hasta la última vez que le vi, el día de la muerte de Dumbledore. Poco después de comer llegaron Remus, Tonks y Moody. Yo nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso.

- ¿Cuándo vendrán?

- No tardarán. - respondió Molly.

Y como si nos hubieran oído se escuchó un sonido en la chimenea y un instante después Severus Snape se encontraba ante mí. Mil sensaciones distintas se mezclaban en mi interior y tuve que esforzarme en no sacar mi varita y acabar con su vida "esta de nuestro lado, esta de nuestro lado" me repetí mentalmente. Entonces mi ex profesor se apartó de la chimenea y tras un chisporroteo de llamas apareció Draco Malfoy. Malfoy estaba allí ante mí, quitándose elegantemente el polvo que llenaba su capa negra, luego miró a su alrededor y bufó, por la cara que puso se que se estaba conteniendo para no soltar algún comentario despectivo. Me sentí confuso… una cosa era decidir cuando no lo tenia delante, pero una vez estando cara a cara era muy diferente. Casarme con él… con él… tenia un nudo en el estomago y sentía tantas cosas que ya no sabia ni que sentía.

- Severus… - Saludó Remus.

Todos intentaban ser amables pero en sus miradas vi que a pesar de saber la verdad no le habían perdonado a Snape la muerte de Dumbledore.

- Señores Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Moody… Potter. Siento el retraso, no es fácil salir de la guarida del Señor Oscuro sin ser visto.

- Bien Snape… - Murmuró Ojoloco. – Supongo que este es el señor Malfoy.

Malfoy no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo mal, supuse que todavía no había olvidado cuando el falso Moody le transformo en hurón.

- Así es… Si no me equivoco tenéis algo que Draco debería ver.

Remus le tendió a Snape el aparato holográfico o lo que fuera.

- Entrad allí. – Dijo señalando otra habitación. – Es mejor que estéis solos.

Snape se dirigió hacia allí y Malfoy le siguió después de lanzarme una de esas miradas de desprecio que siempre me dirigía y que esta vez fui incapaz de devolverle. Una vez cerraron la puerta yo me quedé allí muy confuso. Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que un grito nos sobresaltó a todos.

- ¡Ni hablar¡Siempre supe que el viejo estaba loco¡No me casare con Potter!

Bien… por primera vez estábamos de acuerdo en algo, ninguno deseaba esta boda. La manilla de la puerta giró, seguramente Malfoy pensaba largarse. Pero se detuvo y pude escuchar la voz de Snape.

- ¡Maldita sea Draco escúchame¡no tienes elección!

No les oímos gritar de nuevo, aunque al principio se oyeron sonidos extraños… como de cosas rompiéndose. Luego ya no oímos nada más, aun estuvieron un buen rato allí encerrados. Y durante todo ese tiempo nosotros estuvimos sentados en el salón en silencio. Finalmente y no pudiendo aguantar mas ese asfixiante silencio hable.

- ¿Malfoy porque ha venido¿Qué le ha dicho Snape?

Todos me miraron y finalmente fue Remus quien me respondió.

- Veras… nosotros vimos el holograma unos días después de acabar el curso, poco antes de la boda de Bill. Y Severus se puso en contacto con nosotros dos días después de la boda. Al parecer él ya sabía algo de la profecía. No sabemos mucho sobre que hicieron todo ese tiempo él y Malfoy, pero al parecer Malfoy no estaba muy contento con tener que servir a Voldemort y Narcisa hacia tiempo que quería cambiar de bando, así que Severus aprovechó la ocasión y convenció a Malfoy de que le podíamos ayudar.

- Le mintió.

- No… le ayudaremos acepte o no. Pero solo si acepta tendremos alguna esperanza de ganar.

Callé, ya no tenia más ganas de hablar… así que volvimos ha estar todos en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió y Snape y Malfoy salieron por ella. Ambos estaban muy serios y la mirada de Malfoy estaba fija en mí, examinándome de una forma extraña. Me pareció oír a Snape murmurar que arreglarían los muebles rotos, luego se hizo el silencio.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Molly después de un rato de silencio.

Todos miramos a Malfoy expectantes, yo tenia un fuerte nudo en el estomago y no estaba seguro de cual de las dos respuestas podía ser peor. Él miró a todos con superioridad, como si se pensara si somos dignos o no de saber su decisión, y luego desvió la mirada lanzando por lo bajo varias maldiciones. Snape suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro instándolo a hablar. Malfoy nos miró con superioridad.

- Habrá boda.

Me quede congelado ¿Malfoy aceptaba casarse… conmigo? Y ahí se perdían mis últimas esperanzas…

Todos asintieron resignados, solo Moody parecía verdaderamente feliz.

- ¡Muy bien chicos! – Rió mientras nos cogía a cada una por un brazo y nos acercaba hacia él. - ¡Ahora solo hay que preparar la boda!

Yo y Malfoy nos miramos y ambos pudimos ver el horror en los ojos del otro. Al menos me relajó saber que no era el único asustado.

Luego cenamos. Durante la cena Snape nos contó sus planes. Había sido arriesgado sacar a Malfoy, pero estaba seguro de que nadie le culparía ni sospecharía de él, no después de haber matado a Dumbledore, así que por el momento su puesto como espía era seguro. También nos comunicó que Malfoy se quedaría con nosotros, el rubio no dijo nada pero pude notar que la idea no le hacia mucha gracia. Supongo que La Madriguera no se parece mucho a la Mansión Malfoy. Ninguno de los dos habló durante la cena. Cuando terminamos de cenar los demás se fueron y nos quedamos los dos con los Señores Weasley.

- Bueno chicos… Ron, Hermione y Ginny llegaran más tarde. Creo que lo mejor será decírselo mañana. – Dijo el señor Weasley, yo asentí.

- Harry… - Añadió Molly. - ¿Se lo decimos nosotros o se lo quieres decir tu?

No supe que responder, seria mas fácil dejar que se lo explicaran… pero eran mis amigos…

- Yo lo haré… mañana.

- Bien… entonces deberíais iros a dormir antes de que lleguen.

Me levanté y Malfoy me imitó de mala gana.

- Otra cosa Harry… ahora tú y Draco dormiréis en la habitación de Fred y George.

Me quede parado y miré a Malfoy sorprendido. El seguía inmutable como toda la noche. ¿Íbamos a dormir juntos? Bueno, vale… había dos camas… pero ¿dormir en la misma habitación?

- Es mejor así. – Insistió la señora Weasley. – Ron dormirá solo y Hermione seguirá con Ginny. Draco, Severus ha traído tus cosas, están arriba.

No pude negarme, yo mismo me di cuenta de que era ilógico llevarle la contraria. Así que dando media vuelta me dirigí hacia la habitación de los gemelos, oía los suaves pasos de Malfoy tras de mí, pero no me giré en ningún momento. Entré en la habitación y le oí entrar tras de mí y cerrar la puerta. Abrí el armario y vi que mis cosas ya estaban allí, y las de Malfoy también, que por cierto eran mucho más numerosas, aun así tuve la impresión de que esa no era más que una mínima parte del vestuario del rubio.

- ¿Hemos de dormir aquí?

Le miré, observaba la habitación con una clara mueca de asco.

- Si.

Me miró y de nuevo sentí como sus ojos grises me evaluaban. Pareció a punto de decir algo pero luego cambió de idea y miró la cama que estaba ante él como si se tratara de lo más horrible que había visto nunca.

- Cuando nos casemos viviremos en una de mis casas. – Murmuró por lo bajo como asegurándose de que no tendría que quedarse allí.

Entonces caí en cuenta de algo, después de casarnos ¿viviríamos los dos solos? Me acababa de enviar yo mismo al infierno…

Malfoy se sentó suavemente sobre la cama y observó la habitación. Luego me observó a mí.

- Malfoy ¿podrías dejar de observarme? – Pregunté después de varios minutos. Me estaba poniendo nervioso. Él sonrió divertido pero apartó la mirada y se dedicó a mirar la habitación.

- Supongo que tú tienes tantas ganas de casarte como yo ¿verdad, Potter?

- Creo que tengo menos que tu.

- Te aseguro que no… eso es imposible. – Se levantó y con un movimiento de varita invocó su pijama.

- ¡Eh, no puedes hacer magia esta prohibido!

Malfoy sonrió.

- Potter… mi cumpleaños es el 5 de Junio, por lo tanto ya tengo 17 años y en el mundo mágico soy mayor de edad. Por lo tanto SI puedo hacer magia. Y además aunque no fuera así… - Se arremangó la manga mostrándome su antebrazo. En su pálida piel se veía claramente la marca tenebrosa- teniendo esto no me es necesario hacer un poco de magia para acabar en Azkaban.

No supe responder y él dio media vuelta y se metió en el baño, momento que yo aproveché para también ponerme el pijama. Cuando él salio yo ya me encontraba acostado, y esta vez fui yo quien no pudo evitar mirarlo, llevaba un pijama negro lo que le hacia ver aun más pálido, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue su pelo, que sin gomina caía libremente sobre su rostro. No pude evitar preguntarme porque demonios se ponía gomina si así le quedaba mucho mejor.

Se estaba acostando cuando ambos oímos un ruido y nos quedamos inmóviles. Ron y los demás habían llegado. Malfoy se acostó y cerró la luz, oíamos voces abajo. Luego oímos pasos que se detuvieron ante la puerta. Les oímos hablar.

- Alomejor aún esta despierto. – Esa era la voz de Ron.

- Ron, tu madre ha dicho que estaba muy cansado, ya le veremos mañana.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque se ha cambiado de habitación.

- Seguro que roncas tanto que no puede dormir. – Bromeó Ginny.

- Ja, ja… muy graciosa.

Cuando oímos los pasos alejarse por fin nos relajamos. Yo aun no sabía como se lo diría.

- Potter… - Me giré hacia Malfoy que miraba la puerta. - ¿Tu no estabas saliendo con Weasley?

- ¿Con Ginny? – Asintió. – Rompí con ella a finales del curso pasado.

- No creo que le haga gracia la noticia.

- Supongo que no ¿Pero conoces a alguien que le alegre?

- Bueno… ese Ojoloco parecía contento. Debe ser el único…

- …

- ¿La quieres?

-Le miré sorprendido por la pregunta.

- ¿Como?

- Pregunto si quieres a la Weasley… - Explicó mirándome como si fuera estúpido y no me enterara.

-¿Si la quería?

- No lo se…

- ¿No lo sabes? – Preguntó irónico.

- Pues no, no lo se ¿vale? Buenas noches.

Me giré enfadado. No sabía si la quería… no lo sabia. Pero aunque la quisiera ya la había perdido. Mañana le diría que me casaba… ¿Cómo reaccionaria¿Cómo reaccionarían todos? Esa noche no dormí demasiado bien.

_Draco no ha respondido tan mal como la mayoria esperaba ¿verdad? Ja... si pensais eso es porque no visteis su reacción. Mas adelante es muy posible que os la muestre pero como por ahora todo esta contado por Harry (y va a seguir asi) seguireis con la duda. ¿Como creeis que reaccionaran los amigos de Harry al enterarse? Por cierto, habreis podido notar que ambos intentan comportarse, por ahora van a intentar llevarse bien._


	5. 4 Mi prometido

**Capítulo 4: Mi prometido**

- Potter… Potter…

- …mmm…

Alguien intentaba despertarme pero yo tenía sueño. Me había costado tanto dormirme…

- ¡Joder Potter¡Levántate ahora mismo!

Vale, ahora si me levanté, y con tantas prisas que tropecé y me caí de la cama, al levantar la vista me encontré a Malfoy riéndose.

- Malfoy… - Gruñí mientras me colocaba las gafas todavía sentado en el suelo.

- No es mi culpa si no te despertabas. – Dijo aun sonriendo y me di cuenta que era la primera vez que le veía reír de verdad. – Ha venido la señora Weasley a decir que el desayuno ya esta listo.

Le miré, él iba vestido y perfectamente arreglado.

- ¿Te has arreglado solo para bajar a desayunar?

Él se miró y luego me dirigió una extraña mirada.

- Pues claro ¿Cómo esperabas que bajara?

Me miré… yo iba en pijama y siempre bajaba a desayunar así, igual que Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

- En pijama… - Murmuré mientras me levantaba y me metía en el baño.

- ¿Pijama? – Le oí preguntar extrañado.

- Claro ¿Cuando estas en tu casa no te vestirás aposta para desayunar?

- Pues si.

- ¿Si?

- Te seré sincero Potter. – Respondió mientras yo salía del baño todavía en pijama y con el cabello desecho. – En verano como hace calor suelo dormir desnudo, así que si que me visto aposta para desayunar.

Ante sus palabras no pude evitar imaginármelo desnudo lo que me hizo sonrojar. Gracias a Merlín él no se dio cuenta.

- ¿Bajamos Potter?

Asentí y salí de la habitación como aquel que se dirige a la guillotina. Ahora tendría que enfrentar a mis amigos…

Cuando llegamos a la cocina todos estaban sentados en pijama y Ron le estaba preguntando a su madre porque había un cubierto más, al verme me saludaron de inmediato con ganas de saber que había pasado… y apareció Malfoy. Nada más verle Ron se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Malfoy¡¿Qué demonios…?!

- Ron siéntate. – Respondió su madre rápidamente. – Harry, Draco sentaos a desayunar.

Malfoy saludó amablemente a los señores Weasley y se sentó junto a Arthur. Yo me senté entre él y Ron. Hermione y Ginny le miraban atónitas y Ron aun seguía de pie.

- Quiero una explicación… quiero saber que hace el hurón en mi casa… - Ron estaba rojo de la furia.

- Tranquilízate Weasley… te estas poniendo del mismo color que tu pelo.

- ¡Maldito mortifago!

- ¡Ron! – Ron se detuvo al oírme y me miró extrañado. – siéntate a desayunar, luego yo te explicaré que hace él aquí.

- ¡No me sentaré en la misma mesa que él!

- Ron…

- ¡Es Malfoy, joder¡Maldito Slytherin asesino…¡No me sentaré con él!

Malfoy le ignoró y empezó a servirse unas tortitas mientras el señor Weasley le comentaba que aunque ellos no tenían elfos domésticos estaba seguro de que le gustaría la comida de Molly. Hermione y Ginny siguieron comiendo, pero sin apartar sus miradas de Malfoy.

- ¡Lo harás! – Intervino la señora Weasley furiosa. – Draco es nuestro invitado te guste o no, así que siéntate y come.

Finalmente Ron se sentó y empezó a comer mientras le dirigía una furiosa mirada a Malfoy.

- Harry… - Me susurró por lo bajo. - ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- Te lo contaré después de desayunar.

- Pero…

- Luego te lo cuento.

Por desgracia cuando acabamos de desayunar ya no tenia mas excusas y Ron no era el único que quería saber que pasaba, Hermione y Ginny también estaban impacientes por saber que hacia Malfoy allí.

El rubio se situó tranquilamente a mi lado esperando, y yo lo maldije mentalmente por estar tan jodidamente tranquilo mientras yo me moría de los nervios.

Los señores Weasley se fueron para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente, y yo me arrepentí de no haber dejado que lo contaran ellos.

- ¡Dilo ya, Harry¿Qué hace él aquí?

Gritó Ron señalando a Malfoy.

- ¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación señalar a la gente?

Ron le hubiera dado un buen puñetazo si Hermione no le llega a parar, y mientras yo me preguntaba si se suponía que tenia que defender a mi prometido… supuse que sí, al fin y al cabo si Malfoy se enfadaba no había boda, si no había boda no se cumplía la profecía y si la profecía no se cumplía el mundo se iba a la mierda. Pero esperaba que no hiciera faltar tener que defenderlo ante mis amigos.

Bueno, para empezar tocaba dar la gran noticia.

- Vale… Ron, Hermione, Ginny… sentaos por favor.

- No es necesario.

- Os aseguro que si que lo es. – Bromeó Malfoy.

Ron le miró mal pero al final los tres se sentaron, yo y Malfoy nos quedamos de pie ante ellos. Respire fuertemente para coger aire… ahora es cuando verdaderamente necesitaba el famoso valor Gryffindor.

- Lo mejor será que vaya al grano. – Miré a Malfoy y luego a mis amigos. – Os presentó a Draco Lucius Malfoy… mi… prometido.

Ninguno de los tres se movió, se quedaron los tres inmóviles en el sillón sin decir nada hasta que de repente Ron estalló en carcajadas.

- Ja, ja, ja… ¿es una broma verdad Harry?

¿Broma…? Ojala… Miré a Malfoy y él miro a Ron seriamente.

- No es una broma Weasley. Potter y yo nos vamos a casar.

- ¿Cuando? – Preguntó Hermione. Ella y Ginny seguían muy serias en el sillón.

- Seguramente pronto. – Respondió Draco de nuevo. – Alomejor en un par de semanas.

- No les creas Hermione no va en serio. – Dijo Ron entre risas.

Hermione nos miró evaluándonos y luego volvió a mirar a Ron.

- No es una broma Ron, están hablando en serio.

Ron paró de reír y me miró.

- No hablas en serio ¿verdad Harry?

- Hablo completamente en serio Ron.

- Harry si es una broma esta empezando a perder la gracia a una velocidad alarmante.

- No es una broma. Estamos prometidos desde ayer y nos vamos a casar antes de que termine el verano.

Por un momento me pareció que iba a desmayarse.

- Ahora supongo que nos diréis porque. – Dijo Hermione. – Tiene que haber una buena razón ya que dudo que acabéis de sufrir un flechazo y si no me equivoco tiene algo que ver con tus comentarios de ayer. – Añadió mirándome. - ¿No es así, Harry?

Asentí y les expliqué lo que decía la profecía, solo casándonos podíamos vencer, y ambos habíamos decidido hacerlo. Ron cada vez se ponía mas blanco y cuando lo acabé de contar todos quedamos en silencio, yo esperé sus reacciones. De repente Hermione se levantó y me abrazó… noté que estaba llorando en silencio.

- Lo siento Harry… lo siento tanto…

Vi que Malfoy la miraba mal, seguro que estaba enfadado porque Hermione me compadecía por casarme con él y seguramente pensaba que el único digno de lastima era él por tener que casarse conmigo.

Finalmente se separó y yo me fijé en Ron que miraba a Malfoy como si lo fuera a matar.

- No puedes casarte con él Harry. Es un mortífago, un imbecil, presuntuoso y prepotente… nos odia a mí y a Hermione ¡Te odia a ti¿Ha pensado todo lo que conlleva casarte con él? Convertirá tu vida en un infierno.

- Veo que tienes una gran opinión de mi Weasley.

Ron iba a responder pero Hermione se plantó delante de Malfoy y le miró amenazante.

- Confío en Harry. Si ha decidido llevar a cabo esta… locura, tendrá sus razones. Así que solo te diré una cosa Malfoy, si le haces daño a Harry no tendrás que preocuparte por Voldemort porque yo misma te mataré.

- Harry, no tienes que casarte. Hablaré con mis padres.

- No es necesario, Ron. Está decidido.

- ¡Pero a ti no te gustan los hombres!

- Eso importa poco.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer Harry? Los matrimonios mágicos son irrompibles. – Insistió Ron. – No hay separación posible. Si te casas con él estas condenándote a una existencia a su lado…

- Todo eso ya lo se, Ron.

- Y aun así ¿estas dispuesto a casarte?

Dudé un instante y casi inconscientemente miré a Malfoy, sus ojos grises chocaron con los míos… no podía ser tan mal marido ¿verdad? Sentí algo extraño, seguramente producto de los nervios. Era tarde para volver atrás, había tomado una decisión.

- Si, aun así me casaré.

Oí un ruido y fue entonces cuando recordé la presencia de Ginny. Había estado todo el rato escuchando en silencio como si no acabara de creer lo que escuchaba, o no quisiera creerlo, pero ahora yo lo había dicho claramente, me casaría con Malfoy. Ginny se levantó y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra. Hermione la miró entristecida y yo me sentí culpable.

- Ella te quiere Harry. Esto será muy duro para ella.

- Lo se… ve con ella Hermione.

Ella se fue y entonces Ron habló sorprendiéndome.

- Tú no quieres a Ginny ¿Verdad?

Le miré sin saber que responder.

- Si la amaras no serias capaz de casarte con otra persona sea cual sea la razón…

¿La amaba? No lo sabía. Le tenía mucho cariño ¿pero eso era amor?

- Yo no lo se, Ron.

- Si no lo sabes es que no estas enamorado de ella. – Miró la puerta por donde habían salido las chicas. – Tranquilo, se le pasará. – Luego miró a Malfoy y pude sentir todo el odio que había en sus ojos azules. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos estaban muy lejos de ir bien. – No voy a insistir más Harry, pero como tu mejor amigo te aconsejo que cambies de idea. Vas a cometer un gran error que ya no podrás remediar.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Voy a ver a Ginny.

Yo me quedé a solas con Malfoy.

- Tampoco se lo han tomado tan mal ¿no crees Potter?

¿Malfoy intentaba animarme? Entonces es que verdaderamente mi aspecto debía ser patético.


	6. 5 Planes de boda

_Bueno... aqui va otro capitulo de la historia. Espero que os guste._

**Capítulo 5: Planes de boda**

Cuando me dijeron que teníamos que casarnos yo pensé que solo tendría que comprar una túnica de gala. Que seria como la boda de Bill y Fleur, en el jardín de los Weasley. Nos casaríamos ante los más íntimos y luego comeríamos algo que habría preparado Molly. Pero que equivocado estaba… cuando pensé que la boda seria así olvide un detalle muy importante, y es que no me casaba con cualquier persona, no, me casaba con un Malfoy, con el más caprichoso de todos los Malfoys según mi humilde opinión.

- ¡Tonterías¡Yo no me pienso casar en este lugar!

- Pero Malfoy… - Supliqué cansado.

- ¡Que no!

Estábamos los dos en el salón con Molly, Tonks y Hermione aclarando los detalles de la boda. El primer punto fue fácil de aclarar, nos casaríamos a principios de Agosto cuando yo ya seria mayor de edad, más concretamente el Sábado 2 de Agosto, porque a Malfoy le gustaba el numero 2. No hubo ningún problema. El segundo punto eran los padrinos de la boda. Malfoy decidió que su madre tenía que ser la madrina y yo no tuve inconvenientes. El primer problema vino cuando me toco a mi elegir al padrino… mi padre estaba muerto, y también mi padrino. Mi mejor amigo era Ron, y Malfoy se negó completamente a que fuera el padrino de nuestra boda (nuestra boda, suena tan extraño…), entonces encontré la solución y me sentí estúpido por no haberlo visto antes… Lupin. Esta vez Draco no puso ningún inconveniente, aunque insistió en que él le pagaría el traje (seguramente temía que llegara vestido con harapos). El verdadero problema llegó con el tercer punto… el lugar. Propusieron aquel mismo lugar, la madriguera. Pero Draco se negó e insistía en casarse en La Mansión Malfoy.

- Draco… - Intervino Molly, quien intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su huésped. – No podéis casaros en la Mansión Malfoy, es peligroso quien vosotros sabéis podría aparecer a mitad de la ceremonia.

- Molly… - La voz de Malfoy sonó con una dulzura que hasta hacia poco yo nunca había oído. El muy manipulador sabía convencer a la gente cuando lo necesitaba, y sabía que en los pocos días que llevaba en la madriguera Molly le había cogido cariño. Según ella él lo había pasado muy mal y ahora tenían que cuidarlo, supongo que en cierta manera le trata bien para compensar las malas miradas que le dirigen continuamente sus hijos. La verdad es que creo que Molly seria capaz de perdonar hasta el mismísimo Voldemort. – Ya sabes que no tengo nada contra este lugar, es acogedor y… bueno… es acogedor… - ¿acogedor? Y eso que no había día que no le oyera murmurar lo asombrosamente pequeño y feo que era ese lugar… - pero yo no puedo casarme aquí. – Puso ojitos de cordero degollado. – Vamos… soy un Malfoy.

- Draco tu seguridad y la de Harry es lo mas importante. – Insistió Tonks.

Aquello sacó a Malfoy de las casillas y volvió a enfadarse… y pensar que yo tenía que pasar toda mi vida con él… Quien dijo que las mujeres eran complicadas, es porque no conocía a los Malfoy.

- ¡No me casaré en este lugar¡Aquí yo no me caso!

- Bueno… podría ser en Grimuald Place. – Dijo Tonks.

- ¿En Grim… que?

Se giró hacia mí interrogante. Grimuald Place… Bueno seguro que a la madre de Sirius él le caería bien, y Kreaker estaría encantado si pudiera ir… pero a Malfoy no le gustaría Grimuald Place, mucho polvo, muy oscuro… sin jardín.

- No le gustará. – Le dije a Tonks.

- ¿Cómo es? – Preguntó Malfoy curioso.

- Es una casa grande en medio de Londres pero esta polvorienta, no se…

- ¿Tiene jardín?

- No.

- Pues descartada, es aun peor que esto.

- ¡Demonios Malfoy¿Entonces donde quieres casarte? – Preguntó Hermione desesperada.

- En la man…

- ¡Allí no puede ser! – Volvió a intervenir Hermione. - ¡Piensa otro lugar!

- Bueno… hay otro sitio. – Todos le miramos esperanzados. Talvez aun existía la posibilidad de encontrar un lugar antes de matarnos mutuamente. – Yo tengo otra mansión que es mía.

- ¿Tuya¿A que te refieres con tuya?

- Me refiero a que no es de mis padres sino mía, me la dejó una tía abuela.

- ¿Es segura?

Sonrió picaramente.

- Segurísima… lleva el hechizo fidelio, es un buen escondite.

- ¿Fidelio¿Y quien es el guardián?

Volvió a sonreír.

- Yo.

Todos nos miramos.

- Puede que sea un buen lugar. – Cedió Molly.

- Si… es seguro y es verdaderamente precioso. Iremos pronto a hacer unos arreglos y estará genial. – Sentenció Malfoy.

Suspiré, bueno un punto menos…

- Por cierto ¿no dijisteis que mi madre iba a venir hoy? No le gustará que organicemos las cosas sin ella.

- Vendrá. – afirmó Tonks. – Remus la traerá de un momento a otro.

Como por arte de magia en ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Preparado para conocer a tu suegra, Potter?

Malfoy se rió contento pero a mi se me hizo un enorme nudo en el estomago ¿suegra…? Mierda… en esos momentos envidié enormemente a Malfoy porque él no tenía suegras ni suegros ante los que dar la cara. Y… eso significaba que si Narcisa era mi suegra… Lucius Malfoy ¿seria mi suegro? Me sentí mareado de repente. Aquello era horrible.

- Levanta Potter. – Me susurró Malfoy levantándome del sofá donde estaba. – Ya viene mi madre.

Estaba increíblemente nervioso, por alguna extraña razón quería caerle bien a Narcisa. Y la verdad es que la única vez que la vi no me lleve muy buena impresión… aunque recuerdo que era muy hermosa.

Y mientras yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos ella apareció. Cuando levanté la vista vi como Malfoy la llevaba hacia mi, ella estaba sonriendo seguramente por ver que su hijo estaba bien, y eso la hacia ver verdaderamente hermosa… era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, debería sonreír siempre.

- Madre, te presento a Harry Potter.

- Es un placer.

- Me tendió la mano enguantada que yo me apresuré en besar lo más elegantemente que pude, que sinceramente no fue mucho.

- El placer es mío señora Malfoy.

Me sonrió. Parecía simpática, completamente diferente a nuestro encuentro anterior. No sabia si era una fachada pero decididamente así me gustaba más.

- Tú puedes llamarme Narcisa, Harry. Al fin y al cabo dentro de nada seremos familia ¿no es así?

Malfoy y yo asentimos mirándola. Creo que si en ese instante Narcisa nos llega a decir que nos tiremos por un barranco los dos lo hubiéramos hecho sin dudarlo. Aquella mujer tenia algo especial y por primera vez comprendí la adoración que Malfoy siempre había sentido por su madre.

- Bueno ¿me he perdido algo?

Malfoy la puso rápidamente al día sobre los detalles y ella estuvo de acuerdo en todo.

- Ahora… - Añadió él mirándome con un gesto extraño. – Hace falta algo.

Miró a su madre que me miró y asintió.

- Tienes razón. Merlín, el prometido de mi hijo no puede vestir así.

Me miré, vestía la ropa vieja de mi primo que la verdad me quedaba enorme.

- Tenemos que arreglar… eso. – Añadió Malfoy mirándome con asco.

- Si, vámonos al callejón Diagon.

La señora Weasley, Tonks y Hermione intentaron hacerles cambiar de idea, convencerles de que era peligroso. Pero no hubo manera, nadie contradice a dos Malfoys… quince minutos después nos encontrábamos los tres en el callejón Diagon. Si… solo los tres. Narcisa se había negado a llevar escolta según ella llamaban demasiado la atención así que como mucho podían venir a Remus y a Ojoloco, y Narcisa les prohibió molestar, por lo que los pobres estaban vigilándonos de lejos. Y yo solo con mi ex-enemigo y su madre… genial.

- Primero hemos de ocuparnos de esa ropa tan poco estética.

- Decididamente, si. – Ambos me miraron reprobatoriamente de arriba abajo haciéndome sentir incomodo. - Madre, yo creo que deberíamos buscarle primero ropa de estilo muggle para diario.

- Tienes toda la razón vamos a Baldwin&Merrick.

Casi sin darme cuenta me vi arrastrado hasta una tienda donde el dependiente, un hombre castaño de unos treintaitantos que tenía más pluma que un pájaro, corrió a saludarnos.

- Draco… Señora Malfoy ¡Cuánto tiempo! Hacia ya mas de un mes que no venían por aquí.

- Hemos estado ocupados Richard.

- Richard necesitamos tu ayuda urgentemente. – Sonrió Draco.

- Cariño sabes que estaré encantado en ayudarte en lo que quieras.

Por alguna extraña razón la sonrisa que ese tal Richard le dirigió a Malfoy no me gustó nada.

- Veras, es un caso extremo. – Malfoy me cogió y me colocó a su lado. – Como puedes ver necesita un cambio completo.

Por un momento me parecía que el hombre estaba a punto de desmayarse, sobretodo cuando se abanicó teatralmente, pero rápidamente se repuso y salió corriendo, volvió varios minutos después con varias prendas.

- Toma chico, primero colócate este básico. – Dijo tendiéndome unos tejanos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. – Cuando tu vestuario no dañe la vista seguiremos con lo demás.

Malfoy se rió mientras yo entraba algo confundido al probador. La camiseta se me ajustaba mucho pero no debía de quedarme mal porque a ellos les gustó. En realidad creo que les sorprendí.

- ¡Joder Potter, que escondido te tenias ese cuerpazo!

- Draco cariño ese vocabulario.

Yo me sonroje, Richard también sonreía orgulloso.

- Genial con esos abdominales y ese precioso culito que tienes vamos a hacer maravillas.

Maravillas no se… pero lo que si consiguió fue que yo batiera mi record de sonrojos.

Fue terrible, estuve una eternidad probándome toda clase de prendas, seria capaz de afirmar que me probé la tienda entera, y no mentiría. Me compraron un montón de ropa. Cuatro tejanos, dos pantalones blancos, uno beig, uno azul marino, otro del verde de mis ojos, otro verde militar, uno marrón, otro rojo oscuro, dos negros, tres tejanos piratas, un pirata blanco, tres tejanos cortos, y unos pantalones de cuero negro. Además de un numero escandaloso de camisetas, camisas y chaquetas. Además de cuatro bañadores, tres pijamas, un albornoz, un batín, y tres chándales.

Salí de allí con unos tejanos y una camiseta verde oscuro con un estampado muy original.

- Ahora si hacéis buena pareja. – Sonrió Narcisa consiguiendo que yo me volviera a sonrojar y que Malfoy la mirara mal. Supongo que a ninguno nos agradaba recordar nuestra situación, aunque nos estuviéramos acostumbrando a la idea. - Bien ahora iremos a Teds.

Malfoy me miró y sonrió picaramente.

- Si, a Teds… será divertido.

- ¿Qué es Teds? – Pregunté preocupado.

No tardé en averiguarlo. Me llevaron a una pequeña tienda con el escaparate verde brillante y me tuvieron una hora mirando ¡calzoncillos! Algunos de ellos muy… como lo diría ¿ajustados, escandalosos, sensuales, vergonzosos…? Lo peor fue cuando intente evitar que me los comprara y ella respondió:

- Harry… necesitas mudas de todo tipo y color, y si Draco se parece a su padre esto le encantara. – Dijo añadiendo varios mas al montón que llevaba. Consiguiendo otro sonrojo mío (ya demasiado habituales para mi gusto) y que su hijo que había estado mirando prendas distraído se atragantara con… nada. Y casi se ahogara (una lastima que no lo hiciera, en mi opinión).

Salimos de allí con una cantidad de calzoncillos, calcetines y camisetas interiores que prefiero no recordar. Luego me llevaron a comprar zapatos, deportivas y zapatillas de ir por casa, fuimos a comprar túnicas de diario, túnicas de viaje y luego a por túnicas de gala ¡5 túnicas de gala¡¡Y de la tienda mas cara de todo el callejón¿Para que quería yo 5 túnicas de gala? Luego me llevaron a comprar complementos… cinturones, cadenas, un par de collares, algunos anillos de plata… y eso que insistí que yo nunca llevaba joyas ni nada parecido, así que compraron "unas pocas para las ocasiones imprescindibles", o así lo llamaron ellos (yo lo llamo montón de trastos inútiles).

Hubo un momento que Malfoy desapareció, Narcisa dijo que estaba en el baño pero tardó quince minutos en volver, lo calculé con uno de mis relojes nuevo. No es que me importara su desaparición, por mi podía morirse allí mismo, es que no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Hay que decir que de todo lo que compre ¡no me dejaron pagar nada! Y yo no lo discutí demasiado, al fin y al cabo eran ellos los que se habían empeñado en comprar todo eso.

Estuvimos toda la mañana de compras y cuando acabamos Narcisa decidió que era un día especial y comeríamos en un carísimo restaurante que había por ahí. El lugar era precioso y la comida riquísima, no se parecía a ningún lugar donde yo hubiera estado con anterioridad. Hablamos de muchas cosas (algo sorprendente) y descubrí que Narcisa podía ser una mujer muy simpática. Como dijo ella "Ahora casi eres parte de la familia, y los Malfoy tratamos bien a nuestra familia". Ella y Malfoy se parecían mucho y precia que se llevaban muy bien. Me dieron un poco de envidia, Malfoy tenia la madre que yo nunca pude tener. De alguna manera Malfoy pareció leer mis pensamientos porque se acercó a mí y me susurró.

- Cuídala bien, Potter. Ahora también es tu madre. – Y después de sonreírme siguió comiendo. Miré a Narcisa y ella también me sonrió.

Esta vez me alegré de que ella fuera mi futura suegra, me caía bien. Ojala siempre fuera así. También me sorprendió la actitud de Malfoy, pero tenia que admitir que desde que se enteró de la noticia había intentado ser amable conmigo. Era difícil, pero poniendo de nuestra parte ambos habíamos conseguido no pelearnos todavía.

Después de comer me llevaron al peluquero que hizo lo posible por domar mi rebelde pelo. Al ver que era imposible dejarlo bien peinado se las arreglo para cortármelo y peinármelo de una manera que aunque seguía siendo rebelde me daba un toque moderno y sensual, o al menos eso dijo Narcisa.

Luego me compraron lentes de contacto mágicas que eran más cómodas que las muggle y duraban toda la vida, también me compraron unas gafas nuevas y un par de gafas de sol, unas graduadas y otras sin graduar para las lentillas. Las lentillas me gustaron así que me fui con ellas.

Llegamos a la Madriguera a las siete, yo estaba cansadísimo, pero decidí que había valido la pena al ver las caras de los demás. Todos se me quedaron mirando con la boca abierta, Hermione incluso se sonrojo y todas las mujeres vinieron a decirme lo increíblemente bien que me quedaba y a felicitar a Malfoy y a Narcisa por el espectacular cambio. Según dijo el propio Malfoy ahora si podía pasar por su prometido ¿eso era bueno?

Nos volvimos a reunir con las mujeres en el salón para seguir con los planes (Ginny y Ron no habían aparecido en todo el día).

Acordamos que del catering se encargarían los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy (Mala mirada de Hermione…). Narcisa se encargaría de la decoración de la mansión, Malfoy solo pidió que hubiera muchas flores y mucho blanco, yo para variar no opiné. La ropa de los novios decidimos que habría que ir un par de semanas antes a por ella, Malfoy insistió en que Narcisa me ayudara porque no se fiaba de mí (yo no me quejé). Pero luego llegó la parte más difícil (si, peor que el lugar), los invitados…

La lista por mi parte fue muy fácil de preparar: los Weasley, Hermione y Hagrid. Al final decidí invitar también a mis compañeros de curso y casa y mis compañeros del equipo de Quidditch, a Luna Loovegood, Ernie Macmillan, los Creevey, Justin… y algún otro compañero mas, Remus, Tonks, Moody y algún otro miembro de la orden, también quise invitar a los profesores, incluso invité a los Dursley aunque sabía que no vendrían. Al final mi lista resultó mas larga de lo que esperaba (adiós boda familiar).

Pero el problema fue a la hora de que Malfoy invitara… Molly y Tonks se negaban a invitar a muchos por ser posibles mortífagos. Por lo que la lista inicial de cinco mil personas se redujo considerablemente, cosa que me alegró ¡cinco mil personas¿Qué exageración! A pesar de ello Malfoy se empeñó en invitar a todos sus compañeros de curso o no había boda. Llegamos a un acuerdo, sus compañeros si, los padres de no. También invitó a otros Slytherins de otros cursos (los que no eran sospechosos de ser mortífagos), como Tonks era su prima invitó también a los padres de ella Andrómeda y Ted, también invitó a Snape. Yo me quejé porque no quería a Snape en mi boda pero al fanal Malfoy ganó. También invitó algunos familiares, pero muchos otros (como los Lestrange) quedaron descartados por ser mortífagos. Invitó a algunas personas del ministerio, pero muchas otras quedaron descartadas (no me casaría si en mi boda estaban Umbridge o Scrimgeour).

Cuando ya pensaba que habíamos terminado apareció el problema de dividir a la gente en mesas, lo que era muy difícil ya que nos encontrábamos con gente que no podía verse ni muerta. Pero lo peor fue la mesa principal "nuestra mesa" ¿a quien correspondía el honor de sentarse con los novios? Evidentemente Narcisa estaba incluida, Remus, Andrómeda y los padres de esta también, también incluí a los señores Weasley en la mesa (al fin y al cabo eran lo mas parecido a una familia para mi). Malfoy se negó a poner a todos los pelirrojos allí, pero tras mucho insistir conseguí que aceptara la presencia de Ron y Hermione.

Fue duró, pero esa noche ya estaba todo casi terminado y solo quedaban un par de detalles. Decididamente planear una boda era complicado, pero planear la boda con un Malfoy era un verdadero martirio.

_¿Que tal¿os ha gustado? Espero que si. Asi que ahora id aqui abajo y apretad GO para dejarme un review. Es facil y me hareis feliz. Y una autora feliz es una autora que actualiza más rápido._


	7. 6 Malfoy y Potter

_Bueno... he tardado un poco más en actualizar de lo que habia planeado pero prometo que esta vez actualizare más rapido. _

_Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me ha enviado reviews. Espero que os guste el capitulo._

**Capítulo 6: Malfoy y Potter**

Narcisa se quedó a cenar con nosotros pero luego se marchó. Ron y Ginny no estaban, habían ido a cenar con Fred y George, decidí que al día siguiente hablaría con ellos, sobretodo con Ginny, no quería que lo pasara mal. Cuando acabamos de cenar yo estaba cansado, había sido un día agotador, así que me retiré a mi cuarto y Malfoy decidió venir él también. Subimos los dos a la habitación, pero él me detuvo antes de que me fuera a cambiar.

- Potter…

- ¿Si? – La verdad es que no hablábamos demasiado así que no imagine podía querer decirme.

- Verás soy un Malfoy, y a los Malfoy nos gusta hacer las cosas bien.

Y tras decir eso me lanzó una cajita que yo atrape en el aire gracias a mis reflejos de buscador.

Yo le observé extrañado antes de prestar atención al pequeño estuche verde que tenia en mi mano. Lo abrí curioso y me encontré con un anillo precioso. Un anillo de oro blanco con una enorme esmeralda engarzada, todo de un estilo muy masculino y elegante.

- ¿Qué es esto Malfoy? – Pregunté sorprendido, el sonrió irónicamente.

- ¿Tu que crees que es, Potter?

- Un anillo…

- Bien Potter… ahora mira en su interior.

Me fijé en la parte interna del anillo y vi dos letras grabadas HD… ¿Harry y Draco?

- Un anillo… ¿de compromiso?

- Vaya… ¿ves como cuando quieres no eres tan estúpido?

Decidí ignorar el comentario.

- Es precioso…

- Lo se, tengo buen gusto.

Entonces se acercó y cogió el anillo.

- ¿Te lo pongo?

Le tendí la mano casi inconscientemente y él me colocó el anillo. Pude ver que él llevaba uno parecido pero con un diamante y supe que si miraba en su interior vería las mismas iniciales. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y me sonrió.

- Sabia que te quedaría perfecto porque es del mismo color que tus ojos.

No supe que responder a eso, el me soltó la mano y se fue a coger su pijama.

- Aunque la verdad es que tus ojos brillan más. – Añadió casualmente mientras entraba en el baño.

Yo me quedé tan sorprendido que tardé un rato en reaccionar, intenté darle un sentido a lo que había dicho pero como no lo logré me puse mi pijama nuevo y me acosté. Estuve todo el rato mirando el anillo hasta que me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente bajamos juntos a desayunar como todos los días desde que llegó. Mi anillo no pasó desapercibido.

- Vaya, Harry, que anillo más bonito. – Me comentó Hermione. - ¿Te lo compraste ayer?

Yo me sonroje sin saber que responder, así que miré a Malfoy que me sonreía divertido. Cabrón… ya podía ayudarme. Pero Hermione siguió mi mirada y lo comprendió de inmediato.

- ¡No puede ser¿Te lo ha regalado Malfoy?

Tras esas palabras todas las miradas se volvieron hacia mí que me sonrojé todavía más. Asentí con la cabeza mientras podía ver de reojo como Malfoy se reía de mi apuro. La señora Weasley se acercó emocionada.

- ¡Que bonito Harry¿Es un anillo de compromiso?

Volví a asentir.

- ¿Tú también lo llevas Draco? – preguntó el señor Weasley.

Malfoy se limitó a enseñar la mano donde relucía el diamante.

- Son preciosos.

- Deben haberte costado muy caros.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

- Soy un Malfoy, solo quiero lo mejor. – Y se puso a desayunar tranquilamente.

- Si, un Malfoy… - Dijo Hermione mirándonos a ambos. – Y Harry es un Potter… ¿Qué apellido pensáis llevar cuando os caséis?

Me atraganté con el zumo que estaba tomando ¿apellido¿Como no había pensado en ello antes? Miré a Malfoy que seguía comiendo tranquilamente… sabía que él no tenia pensado renunciar a su apellido… entonces ¿debía hacerlo yo¡No, ni hablar¡Eso si que no¿Harry James Malfoy¡Sonaba fatal¡Yo era un Potter y estaba muy orgulloso de serlo! Me había comportado todo el tiempo, me había hecho a la idea de que no podría evitar la dichosa boda… ¿pero cambiar de apellido¡Jamás!

- Yo no voy a cambiar mi apellido. – Mi voz fue dura y segura y mi mirada estaba fija en Malfoy. Noté que todos paraban de comer para mirarnos. – Me niego.

Malfoy dejo de comer para mirarme un instante.

- Yo tampoco, Draco Lucius Potter suena fatal. – Y sin más siguió comiendo ¡ignorándome!

- ¡¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, Malfoy¿no me has oído? No pienso ser yo quien cambie su apellido. He aceptado casarme contigo, a pesar de que nunca me has caído bien, a pesar de que ni siquiera me gustan los hombres… he dejado que me cambiarais de look, te he dejado que hicieras lo que quisieras con la organización de la boda… ¡¡incluso hemos invitado al cabrón de Snape porque TU querías!! Y en todo este tiempo no me he quejado… ¡¡pero lo que no aceptare ni ahora ni nunca es cambiar mi apellido!!

Estaba histérico, incluso me había puesto de pie sin darme cuenta… y él seguía allí sentado. El ambiente era tenso y todos nos miraban aterrados, temiendo que el débil equilibrio que habíamos mantenido se rompiera.

- Potter… - Su voz sonó peligrosamente suave… estaba enfadado. – Siempre quieres ser la victima. – Me miró, sus ojos escupían fuego. – Tú siempre eres el pobre Potter que el mundo entero trata mal, el que nunca tiene la culpa ¿verdad? – la voz dejo de ser un susurro. - ¡¡Pues entérate bien, conmigo no te va a funcionar el papel de victima¿Es que crees que eres el único que lo pasa mal¿Acaso crees que yo tengo muchas ganas de casarme¡¡Yo tampoco quería casarme contigo Potter¡¡Y por si no lo sabias a mi tampoco me gustan los hombres!! Pero estoy aquí, y estoy haciendo las cosas lo mejor que puedo ¿sabes? Tal vez tú y tu estúpida cabecita no os deis cuenta pero estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que las cosas vayan bien. – Pareció tranquilizarse nuevamente. – Entiendo que no quieras cambiar tu apellido, porque yo tampoco deseo cambiar el mío. Pero si me hubieras dejado explicártelo antes de ponerte a chillar como un loco te hubiera dicho que no era necesario.

Todos le miramos sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué no es necesario…?

- No, me he informado sobre ello. Aunque en las parejas heterosexuales la mujer toma el apellido de su esposo, en los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo esta permitido conservar el apellido.

- ¿Conservarlo?

- Si, al fin y al cabo si tú te llamaras Malfoy ¿Cómo sabríamos a quien llaman al llamar al señor Malfoy? – Le miré confuso, eso tenia sentido. – Por ello solo se añade el apellido del conjugue detrás. Tú serias Harry James Potter Malfoy y yo Draco Lucius Malfoy Potter. Aunque tampoco queda muy bien… - Yo seguía de pie mirándole asombrado. – Siéntate de una vez Potter, si no te importa me gustaría desayunar tranquilamente.

Y él siguió comiendo como si nada. Yo tardé un poco en obedecer, pero finalmente me senté. Poco a poco los demás dejaron de observaron y siguieron comiendo. Yo me acerque ligeramente a Malfoy.

- Lo siento, me puse un poco histérico. – Él me devolvió una mirada irónica.

- ¿Un poco? De todas maneras no importa…

- Si importa… no debí enfadarme contigo. Esta situación no es culpa tuya.

- Ooohhh… ahora no te hagas el bueno, Potter. Ya he dicho que no tiene importancia así que come y déjame desayunar en paz.

Cuando empecé a comerme una de mis tortitas fue cuando repare que faltaba gente…

- ¿Dónde están Ron y Ginny?

- Ayer llegaron tarde, Fred y George los llevaron de fiesta. He preferido no despertarles, ya desayunaran luego.

Asentí, tenia que hablar urgentemente con ambos… con Ron y con Ginny. El resto del desayuno fue tranquilo, luego Malfoy se dirigió a nuestra habitación a hacer los deberes y yo salí al jardín y me tumbe en la hierba para pensar.

Fue entonces cuando repare en otro detalle que no había tenido en cuenta hasta el momento ¿Qué pensarían los demás? Evidentemente los miembros de la orden ya sabían que este matrimonio era por obligación y nada más. Y yo solo me había preocupado de mi propio desagrado hacia esa boda. Pero ahora me daba cuenta de una cosa… el resto de gente no sabia que era una boda arreglada, y no debían saberlo ya que la profecía debía ser un secreto. Pero si no lo sabían ¿Qué excusa había para la boda? Todos sabían que Malfoy y Snape habían huido con los mortífagos. Aunque limpiáramos sus nombres ante el ministerio seguiría siendo extraño que me casara con él. Y no solo por eso, todos mis compañeros sabían que ambos nos odiábamos ¿Cómo se iban a tomar nuestra boda¿Debíamos fingir acaso que nos amábamos o algo así? Ese era un tema que tenia que tratar pronto con Malfoy.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando algo, o alguien, me tapo la luz del sol.

- ¿Harry…?

Abrí los ojos, Ron estaba de pie ante mí mirándome asombrado.

- ¿Qué te has hecho?

- ¿Qué me he hecho? – Al principio no supe a que se refería, hasta que recordé que él aun no había visto mi cambio de loock. – Aaaa… ¿esto? Fui de compras con Malfoy y su madre.

- ¿Con su madre?

- Si, Narcisa es muy simpática. Te gustara, creo que la juzgamos mal la otra vez.

- ¿Harry te encuentras bien? Me ha parecido oír que te cae bien la madre de Malfoy…

El gesto confundido de Ron me hizo gracia. Era el momento de hablar en serio con él.

- Siéntate Ron, debemos hablar. – Él me obedeció. – Es sobre mi boda con Malfoy.

Su gesto fue de asco y su mirada de odio, tal como yo había imaginado.

- Harry… aun estas a tiempo de volver atrás. Hazlo y no te ates de porvida a esa víbora. Olvida la profecía, olvida al mundo y piensa en ti por una vez. Es tu futuro, y yo no puedo quedarme mirando mientras hechas tu vida por la borda.

- Escúchame tú a mi Ron. Esta decisión no ha sido fácil para mí, soy muy joven para casarme, sea con quien sea, no estoy preparado. Cuando supe de esto me horroricé y fue peor cuando supe que tenia que hacerlo con un Slytherin. Pero para mi lo peor fue saber que era un hombre. Ron, tu estas tan centrado en odiar a Malfoy por ser él que ni siquiera has considerado que lo peor de todo es que es un hombre.

- Claro que es un hombre… otra razón para no casarte con el hurón.

- Ron, no hay vuelta atrás, fue duro para mi, pero tomé una decisión y la mantendré. Voy a casarme con Draco Malfoy. Voy a casarme con un hombre… ¿lo entiendes¿entiendes lo que significa?

- Claro que ent… - Pero se detuvo, se detuvo de repente y abrió los ojos horrorizado. Ahora si que lo había entendido. – Harry… si te casas con el hurón… tú… vosotros… quiero decir…

Se me revolvió el estomago y la sola idea me puso enferme… sabia adonde quería llegar Ron.

- ¿Acaso creías que me casaba solo para hacer bonito¿Qué luego nos ignoraríamos y ya esta?

- Pero… a ti no te gustan los hombres.

- Lo se… a él tampoco.

- ¿No?

- No.

- Pero tendréis que… y… vosotros…

- Tendremos que acostarnos juntos.

Aunque él ya lo había deducido el hecho de que yo se lo confirmaba le sorprendió y aterrorizó. Pero no más que a mí, el hecho de oír esas palabras salir de mis labios me confirmo lo real de la situación.

- Y aun así estas dispuesto a seguí con esto… - No era una pregunta, era una afirmación llena de sorpresa e incredulidad.

- Si, estoy dispuesto a cumplir esta profecía. Y necesito que me apoyes, necesito a mi mejor amigo a mi lado o me derrumbare. Ron, si tu te opones a esto, lo único que conseguirás es dañarme a mi, pero mi decisión no cambiara.

- Lo siento… sabes que estoy a tu lado Harry. – Me abrazó y yo le abracé aun más fuerte. – Sabes que esto no me gusta… que me parece un error… pero si tú ya has tomado una decisión y nada de lo que diga o haga te va a hacer cambiar de idea, entonces quiero que sepas que te apoyare siempre, estaré a tu lado como siempre.

Nos separamos y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar. Allí estaba mi mejor amigo, apoyándome a pesar de saber que aquello era una locura.

- Ron… esto no es solo difícil para mí, aunque Malfoy no lo demuestre a menudo esta situación tampoco es fácil para él. – Ron se limitó a gruñir. Pero aquello es algo que yo debía aclararle, porque Malfoy se había portado bien conmigo y no merecía que mis amigos lo trataran mal. – Ron… voy a llevar a cabo esta boda y Draco Malfoy va a ser mi esposo. No te pido nada, solo que… intenta contenerte con él ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo… si él se comporta, yo me comportare. – asentí mas tranquilo, y fue entonces cuando Ron reparo en el anillo de mi mano. - ¿Y ese anillo¿también lo compraste ayer? Debió costar una fortuna.

- En realidad no lo compre… - Miré el anillo, casi lo había olvidado. Había sido todo un detalle de parte de Malfoy. - me lo regaló Malfoy.

- ¿¡Te lo regaló Malfoy!?

- Si, es… es un anillo de compromiso.

- ¿¿¡¡De compromiso!!??

Me costó bastante convencer a Ron de que no debía matar a mi prometido por comprarme un anillo de compromiso… que solo era una formalidad… al cabo de un rato conversábamos tranquilamente. Estábamos en eso cuando oí una voz llamarme.

- ¡¡Potter¡¡Eeee… Potter!!

Levanté la vista hacia mi prometido que se acercaba lentamente por el jardín.

- ¿Si¿Sucede algo?

Él llegó ante nosotros y se quedo de pie.

- Han llegado las muestras de tarjetas que pedí. Tenemos que elegir una.

- ¿Y no puedes ocuparte tu solito? – Bufó Ron molesto ganándose una mala mirada de mi parte. Y una mucho peor de parte de Malfoy.

- Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión comadreja.

- No me llames así, por si lo has olvidado solo eres un huésped en mi casa.

- No te preocupes, no será por mucho tiempo. Pronto no tendrás que volver a soportar mi presencia en este lugar.

- Eso espero.

- Veo que estas ansioso de que me marche. – Sonrió irónico. – Tranquilo, después de la boda no tendremos necesidad de alojarnos aquí, ni yo ni mi marido. – Añadió recalcando las ultimas palabras haciendo entender a Ron que cuando él se fuera yo iría con él. La cara de Ron al entenderlo fue de pánico absoluto. Malfoy ignorándole se giró de nuevo hacia mí. - ¿Vas a venir o me ocupo yo?

- No, voy contigo. – Respondí levantándome. – Nos vemos luego Ron.

Cuando me fui con mi prometido Ron seguía en shock asimilando la información recibida. Elegir la tarjeta no fue fácil, había un montón de tarjetas de diferentes formas y colores, algunas hablaban, tenían música o tenían un olor peculiar. Ambos nos pusimos de acuerdo en que nada de Gryffindors o Slytherins, él no soportaría una tarjeta roja con un león, ni yo una verde con una enorme serpiente. La señora Weasley y Hermione dieron su opinión, pero según Draco la que le gustaba a Hermione era demasiado sosa y la que le gustaba a la señora Weasley demasiado "alegre". Descartamos las ruidosas, las feas, las demasiado oscuras, las demasiado alegres, las rosas, las que contenían parejas hetero… al final nos quedamos con cinco tipos diferentes de tarjeta. Yo no estaba seguro de cual escoger, así que dejé la elección en manos de Malfoy, cuando este parecía haber elegido algo oí una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

- Yo escogería la de la derecha, es más elegante.

Ambos nos giramos sorprendidos para ver a Ginny que observaba las tarjetas desde detrás de nosotros. Malfoy la miró sorprendido a ella y a la tarjeta antes de decir.

- Vaya… has elegido justamente la que me gustaba.

Ella sonrió.

- Es hermosa y representa bien vuestra personalidad… y huele bien.

- Si. – Coincidió él. – Vaya Weasley… tienes mejor gusto de lo que pensaba. Y ya que estas aquí dime… ¿Cuál de estos textos te gusta más?

Le tendió tres papeles donde estaban los posibles textos que se escribirían en las invitaciones. Yo solo podía mirarlos confundido, la actitud de Ginny era muy buena… parecía alegre y dispuesta a ayudarnos ¿Qué había cambiado desde el día que se había ido corriendo al saber la noticia?

- Este. Porque este otro me parece demasiado escueto… y este de aquí… no se… es demasiado…

- Demasiado ñoño - completo Malfoy – No pega con nosotros.

- Exacto. – Asintió ella sonriendo. – Bueno… he de irme. Tengo que ayudar a mama con la comida.

- Ok, gracias.

- Un placer. – Se giro hacia mí. – Por cierto Harry, el cambio de look te queda muy bien.

- Felicita al culpable. – Respondió Malfoy señalándose orgulloso, lo que hizo que la chica se marchara riéndose.

Malfoy releyó el texto sonriente y lo cogió junto con la tarjeta, apartando las otras. Yo seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta sorprendido por la actitud de mi ex-novia.

- ¿Qué sucede Potter¿Piensas en la Weasley?

- No… yo… - Busque alguna excusa, pero él me silenció con un gesto.

- Tranquilo. – Sonrió suavemente consiguiendo que mi mirada se centrara en aquella sonrisa sincera que tan pocas veces mostraba. – Yo no soy una novia celosa Potter, y me da igual si piensas en ella. Es más, si quieres tener algo con ella no seré yo quien te lo impida.

- Pero si vamos a casarnos… y no hay divorcio posible.

- Eso lo se, pero si la amas eso no importa. – Se levantó cogiendo las tarjetas y me miró de nuevo. – Que seas mi marido no te impide mantener una relación con otra persona. Bueno… voy a enviar esto vía lechuza para que preparen las invitaciones.

Y se fue dejándome allí confuso. Había entendido lo que él me insinuaba, me estaba diciendo que no le importaba si yo tenía un amante. La noticia debería alegrarme… pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo… supongo que pensé que Ginny no merecía eso. Pero ¿y Malfoy? Si me ofrecía una amante ¿significaba que él pensaba tener una? Eso no debería importarme, pero por alguna razón la idea no me gustó.

_Bueno... ¿Que os ha parecido?_


	8. 7 La exnovia

Este capitulo va dedicado a toda la gente que me ha dejado reviews: kotori-chan88, lordaeglos (y no te preocupes por la actitud de Harry, como más adelante verás continua siendo el gryffindor de siempre, solo que los temas de amor no son lo suyo), Pamii Hiwatari Kon, Druida Cliodna, Kmila, Palo-Darksly, Canti-Potter (Draco dice mucho, pero del dicho al hecho hay un trecho), Kurofye.D (me alegro mucho de que te guste) y ninguno.

Muchas gracias y espero que os guste el capitulo... os adelanto algo ¡¡hay acercamiento!!

**Capítulo 7: La ex-novia**

****

Yo todavía estaba en el salón cuando Ginny volvió a aparecer.

- ¿Malfoy se ha ido?

- Si, ha ido a enviar las tarjetas o algo así.

Ella sintió, iba a irse pero yo la detuve.

- Ginny…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro.

Se sentó a mi lado en el sillón, parecía contenta y aquello me alegro mucho, no me gustaba verla triste por mi culpa.

- Me alegro de verte así. Quiero decir… contenta. Estos días había estado preocupado por ti.

Ginny sonrió tristemente.

- Tranquilo estoy bien. Cuando estuve en casa de Fred y George tuve tiempo para pensar… y bueno, tú no tienes la culpa de esto y no tengo que estar enfadado contigo, además tú y yo ya habíamos roto antes…

- Ginny yo…

- No digas nada. Se que tu no me quieres.

- Eso no es verdad, yo te quiero mucho.

- Pero no de la manera que yo quisiera. Tú me quieres porque soy la hermana de Ron y me tienes cariño. No niego que puede que yo te pareciera atractiva, al fin y al cabo hasta los Slytherins admiten que lo soy. – Sonrió coqueta, pero no pudo eliminar el leve deje de tristeza que note en ella. Y me sentí culpable. – Pero no me amas, nunca me has amado. Lo cual en cierta manera es mejor, porque si me amaras esto seria mucho mas duro para ambos.

- Lo siento, Ginny.

- No lo sientas. Tu no hubieras vuelto conmigo, y esta situación lo único que ha hecho a sido acelerar un poco las cosas. No tengo que estar enfadada contigo, y tampoco con Malfoy aunque me muera de envidia.

No pude evitar sonreír, era gracioso que Ginny envidiara la situación que Malfoy odiaba.

- ¿Envidia¿De Malfoy? Estoy seguro que él te cambiaria el lugar sin dudarlo con tal de poder alejarse de mi.

- Eso no es verdad. No te odia tanto como para cambiarse por un Weasley ¿Qué seria de él si su mansión y su dinero?

Esta vez ambos reímos. Cuando la miré a los ojos sentí como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, y noté que a ella le sucedía lo mismo.

- En el fondo Malfoy no parece un mal tipo, espero que las cosas os vayan bien a ambos.

- Todo lo bien que pueden irles las cosas a dos enemigos que se ven obligados a casarse.

- Harry, de verdad que quiero que consigas ser feliz. Lo mereces.

- Tú también, pronto me olvidaras.

- No lo creo. Fuiste mi primer amor y nunca te olvidare, Harry. Pero espero que otro pueda llenar tu lugar. – Asentí. – A principios de verano recibí una carta de Dean, decía que quería volver conmigo. Entonces no le respondí, pero si aun desea volver conmigo puede que le de una nueva oportunidad.

- Dean es un gran chico.

- Si, lo es. – Ginny se levantó. – Bueno, voy a acabar de poner la mesa y avisare a Ron y Hermione. Tu ve a avisar a Malfoy que la comida esta lista.

- De acuerdo.

- Y sonríe más Harry, ya veras como todo saldrá bien.

- Si tú lo dices. - No la creí pero sonreí de todos modos.

- Vamos no seas dramático, ni que fueras a casarte con un ser monstruoso. Malfoy es atractivo, en realidad siendo sincera es uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio.

- ¿Malfoy? – No podía creer lo que oía ¡¡Ginny Weasley diciendo que Draco Malfoy era atractivo¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! No, espera… en realidad el mundo ya estaba loco, porque yo me iba a casar con él… - ¿Malfoy atractivo?

- Vamos Harry… se que siempre nos hemos llevado fatal con él, por su culpa, claro. Pero eso no evita que yo tenga ojos y puedo decirte que tu prometido es muy guapo. Así que al fin y al cabo… no puede ser tan malo casarse con él.

- Estaría de acuerdo contigo si no fuera por un breve detalle… ¡no me gustan los hombres!

- Tonterías… ¿no has oído decir que todos somos bisexuales? Si no te gusta ahora, ya te gustara.

Y dando media vuelta se fue tan feliz… vaya cara… ¡que yo no soy bisexual!

Pero bueno, recordé que tenía que avisar a Malfoy para cenar, así que dando media vuelta me dirigí a nuestra habitación desde donde seguramente acababa de enviar a mi lechuza con las tarjetas. Efectivamente, allí estaba. No me oyó entrar, estaba ocupado mirando por la ventana por donde seguramente acababa de marcharse Hedwig y yo aproveche la ocasión para observarlo. Ambos éramos mas o menos de la misma altura y complexión, aunque él tenia un aire de elegancia que yo nunca seria capaz de conseguir. Su forma de estar apoyado delataba esa elegancia que siempre llevaba en cada uno de sus actos. Estaba de espaldas a mí y no pude evitar pensar que Ginny tenía algo de razón… Malfoy era un chico muy atractivo.

- Malfoy…

Al oírme hablar se giro rápidamente de manera que pude observar su hermoso rostro. Cuando conocí a su padre pensé que Draco era una versión de Lucius en miniatura, pero tras haber observado a su madre me di cuenta que se parecía muchísimo a ella.

- ¿Sucede algo Potter?

- No, nada. Es solo que ya esta la comida.

- Bueno… pues vayamos. No es de buena educación hacer esperar a la gente ¿no crees?

Me encogí de hombros, al fin y al cabo yo siempre llegaba tarde a todos los sitios. Él pareció leer mis pensamientos porque me miró de manera reprochadora.

- Tendré que enseñarte algunas cosas Potter, si vas a ser mi marido habrá cosas que tendrás que saber.

Se adelantó y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Entonces fue cuando recordé todas mis dudas, tal vez seria buena idea hablar con él y aclarar ciertas cosas. Le seguí rápidamente.

- Malfoy…

- ¿Si?

- Nosotros… bueno, nosotros casi no hemos hablado en todo este tiempo, y… bueno, yo pensaba que… bueno… que tal vez después de comer tu y yo podríamos tener una conversación. Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.

Me miraba sin decir nada y yo recé para que no me enviara a la mierda.

- Me parece bien Potter, hablaremos después de comer.

La comida pasó rápido, demasiado para mi gusto ya que apenas me dio tiempo de pensar lo que iba a decirle a Malfoy. Fue una comida mucho más agradable que los días anteriores ya que no nos teníamos que preocupar por la falta de Ginny o Ron. Ginny y Hermione conversaban amenamente y Ron solo envió un par de miradas asesinas a mi prometido antes de centrarse en su comida.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuente todos habían acabado de comer y Ginny y Hermione se habían ido a su cuarto.

- Ey, Harry ¿vamos a volar un rato?

- No puedo Ron, tengo asuntos que hablar con Malfoy.

- Bien. – Ron envió una mirada mortal a Malfoy que se la sostuvo elegantemente. – Pues nos vemos luego.

Nos quedamos solos y de repente me sentí muy nervioso, incapaz de iniciar una conversación… eso nunca me había pasado… aunque, claro, no todos los días tenia que hablar de mi boda.

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o pasamos al salón, Potter?

- Mejor vamos al salón.

Nos sentamos juntos en el mismo sofá, y él me miró esperando que hablara. Cogí mano del famoso valor Gryffindor y empecé.

- Yo había pensado que… ya que nos vamos a casar deberíamos hablar de algunas cosas… terminar de aclarar los detalles de la boda y… sobre nuestro… matrimonio.

- Bien. – Asintió. – Empecemos por la boda entonces. Quedan solo 10 días.

- ¡¡¿¿Diez días??!! - ¿Cuándo había pasado el tiempo y yo no me había enterado? En solo 10 días yo y Malfoy seriamos marido y… marido ¡¡horror!!

- Si, diez días Potter. Las cosas están ya casi arregladas, solo quedan las invitaciones. Lo normal es enviarlas al menos un par de meses antes pero visto como han salido las cosas eso será imposible. De todas maneras dudo mucho que alguien desee perderse la boda de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Será un acontecimiento histórico.

- Yo no quiero un acontecimiento histórico… no soy un mono de feria. Sigue sin hacerme gracia la gente a la que has invitado.

- Potter ni creas que no invitaré a mis amigos solo porque tu…

- No, no es eso. No es por tus amigos ni siquiera por Snape. Me parece bien que estén si eso es importante para ti. Me refiero a la gente del ministerio y las revistas ¡¡no me gusta!! Yo nunca he deseado llamar la atención.

- ¿No? Pues es algo que se te da muy bien.

- No es mi culpa… nunca desee ser el niño que vivió ni salir en una profecía.

- No siempre se obtiene lo que desea. Y tranquilo… se que no te gusta la popularidad.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Dicen "conoce a tu enemigo" pues eso hice yo... te observé mucho para conocer tus puntos débiles.

- No sabía que conocías dichos muggles.

- Como ya he dicho antes "conoce a tu enemigo". Que no me gusten los muggles no implica que sea un inculto respecto a ellos, Potter. Pero como iba diciendo… se que no te gusta la popularidad por eso solo he invitado a los necesarios.

- Los necesarios son NADIE.

- No seas inocente, Potter. Deberías saber como es el ministerio y como contentarlo. Es mejor dejarles creer que estas de su lado aunque no sea así. Era necesario invitar a algunas personas importantes del ministerio. Una vez en la boda tu los puedes ignoran y ellos estarán felices solo de haber estado. Con eso nos ahorraremos un ministerio enfadado y haciendo preguntas. Cosa que no nos interesa ¿no crees?

Nunca había visto las cosas desde ese punto de vista. Pero la verdad es que tenía razón. Solo la fría mente de un Slytherin era capaz de pensar algo así… y tenía que admitir que sus ideas podían ser provechosas.

- Bien, de acuerdo. Pero si quieres la presencia de la prensa mas vale que me des una buena excusa

- ¿Excusa¿Acaso no conociste a Rita nosequemás? Esa tía estaba dispuesta a todo por un titular. Ahora piensa esto fríamente. Nada más los invitados reciban la tarjeta se sorprenderán tanto que lo comentaran a todo el mundo… los periodistas tardaran segundos en enterarse.

- ¿Y que?

- ¿Y que…? En serio Potter, a veces creo que tienes serrín en el cerebro… Si no tienen manera de conseguir la noticia son capaces de todo.

- Como Rita… que era un animago...

- ¿Si¿Y como lo sabes? – Malfoy me miró curioso… pero no era momento de hablar de eso. Seguro que durante nuestra encantadora vida juntos tendría tiempo de sobra de contárselo.

- Si... pero ese no es el tema ahora.

- Si, bueno… pues como decía son capaces de todo. Eso es fácil de arreglar, si invitamos a un solo periodista del profeta con la condición de que no aparezca ninguno más el periódico prohibirá a sus otros periodistas que intenten acercarse a nosotros por miedo a que por su culpa nos enfademos y se queden sin ninguna noticia ¿entiendes?

- Creo que empiezo a entender.

- Y no solo eso… al que dejemos entrar una vez dentro podremos manejarlo a nuestro gusto. Como quitarle la cámara y decirle que esta prohibido y que luego ya le proporcionaríamos nosotros las fotos necesarias. O lo que quieras tú…

Yo no tenia palabras… él había pensado en todo… era… increíble.

- Me parece bien.

- Perfecto. Por cierto hablando de fotos. Se de buena tinta que tu amigo Colin hace unas fotos fabulosas así que había pensado que tal vez no le importaría ser el fotógrafo oficial de la boda ¿tu que crees? Le pagaremos, evidentemente.

- Creo que estará encantado… aunque conociéndole no creo que quiera dinero. En realidad sospecho que se conformaría con una foto mía.

- Pues si te pide eso se lo concedes. No te vas a morir por hacerte una foto.

- Bien… que remedio.

- Perfecto. Pero hay otro tema que me preocupa. Tus familiares muggles… teóricamente los muggles son incapaces de ver la mansión, por lo tanto si han de venir tendremos que…

- No te preocupes por eso. No vendrán.

Me miró confuso.

- ¿No vendrán? Pero si les hemos invitado…

- Pero no querrán venir a mi boda. La verdad es que mi relación con ellos no se puede decir que haya sido muy buena, en realidad fue desastrosa. Yo me alegre un montón de poder irme de allí para siempre y ellos se alegraron de que me fuera. Dudo que les vuelva a ver y si nos encontramos fingirán no conocerme. Nuestra invitación acabara en su basura… y más cuando vean que me caso con un hombre. Con un poco de suerte a tío Vernon le dará un ataque.

La cara de Draco mostró un profundo desprecio el mismo que solía mostrarme en Hogwarts… tarde un poco en notar que su expresión no era por mí…

- Estúpidos muggles… ¿Qué se han creído¿Es que acaso no saben quien eres? – Sus palabras me sorprendieron tanto como su reacción. En realidad hubiera esperado que se riera de mí o algo así… pero no que se enfadara con los Dursley por tratarme mal. - No se merecen que les protejamos… nosotros jugándonos la vida para salvar a muggles desagradecidos como ellos. Su vida esta en tus manos y tienen el valor de tratarse así… ja… por su bien mas vale que no me encuentre nunca con ellos… nadie trata mal a mi marido y se libra tan fácilmente de mi.

Vale… tal vez era que yo me había vuelto loco y tenia alucinaciones… porque si no era así me parece que acababa de oír a Malfoy defenderme, a mi… a Harry Potter… Pero todo debía tener una explicación… tal vez había recibido algún crucio que le había afectado al cerebro o algo así… si, eso debía ser.

- Bueno, ahora tenemos un problema menos del que ocuparnos. – Añadí finalmente, logrando que olvidara a los Dursley, o al menos fingiera olvidarlos.

- Si, es verdad. Bueno, como decía antes solo quedan 10 días para la boda. Mañana enviare las invitaciones. A… tendremos que explicarte algo de las bodas mágicas. Tengo entendido que ya acudiste a la de unos Weasley, pero la nuestra será algo diferente.

- Ya… con mas invitados, mas comida… una mansión y dos novios.

- No solo eso, me refiero al ritual, aunque los pasos básicos serán lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué será diferente?

- Tradición. Soy un Malfoy… si todo lo nuestro no es especial no estamos felices. Fíjate… - Sonrió mirándome. – Hasta mi marido es especial.

Me puse tan colorado que seguramente podría competir con el cabello de Ron.

- No digas tonterías, Malfoy.

Él se encogió de hombros divertido por mi reacción.

- Bien. Bueno… pues luego te explicare el ritual. También habrá que ir a por los trajes. Yo aconsejo que vayamos mañana. Mi madre te acompañara… espero que no te importe pero no confío en tu gusto. – Me encogí de hombros. No me extrañaba que no confiara en mi gusto, ni yo mismo sabia si tenia, al fin y al cabo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comprar o estrenar nada con los Dursley. – Yo me llevare conmigo a tu hombre lobo y a la Weasley.

Si creía que Malfoy no podía sorprenderme mas acababa de hacerlo.

- ¿Ginny y Remus¿Quieres que te aconsejen?

- ¡¡Nooo!! – Su rostro fue de verdadero terror. – Jamás… quiero comprarle al hombre lobo su traje. Y tengo que agradecerle de alguna manera a la zanahoria su ayuda con las tarjetas.

- Pues yo creo que con que dejaras de llamarla así se conformaría…

- Ya… pero eso es algo muy duro Potter, es mas fácil regalarle algo. Deberían aprovechar Granger y Weasley para comprar también su ropa. Por cierto… te parecerá una tontería… pero no soporto ropa hortera a mi alrededor ¿crees que podrías convencer a Weasley para pagarle tu el traje y que no vaya a la cutre tienda de segunda mano? Se lo pagaría yo, pero se que no lo aceptaría.

- Tienes razón, no lo haría. Y me costara que acepte mi dinero, pero le convenceré.

- Bien… mi buen gusto te lo agradece.

- ¿Olvidamos algo de la boda?

- Si, olvidamos pensar porque nos casamos. Creo que no podemos decir que es una profecía, así que necesitamos excusa.

- Imagino que tendremos que fingir estar enamorados.

- Bueno… será fácil que crean que te has enamorado de mí. Lo difícil será que crean que yo lo he hecho de ti.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Malfoy!!!!!

- Vale, me callo.

- Ellos saben lo que paso en sexto. No será fácil convencerles de que nos amamos.

- Si lo será Potter. Deja las mentiras para el maestro. Tengo una buena aunque seria necesaria la cooperación de tu pelirroja.

- Explícamelo.

- Mira, podríamos decir que nuestra relación viene de antes. De sexto o incluso de antes. Puede que cuarto o quinto. Mejor quinto porque en cuarto tú ibas como loco tras la china y nadie creerá que estabas ya conmigo.

- ¡Yo no iba como loco tras Cho!

- Si tú lo dices… Pues entonces nuestra relación empezó en quinto. Ya pensaremos como. Pero decidimos mantenerlo en secreto debido a que tú eres el niño que vivió y yo soy hijo de mortífagos. Lo de sexto fue un plan de Dumbledore, sin embargo por tu propia seguridad tú no sabias del plan por eso te sentiste tan traicionado cuando me marche con Snape y los mortífagos. Creíste que te había mentido todo el tiempo. Pero luego nos encontramos y te dije la verdad. Y como nos amamos tanto decidimos casarnos para que nadie pudiera volver a separarnos. ¿Qué te parece? Yo creo que queda bonito… a la gente le gustan las historias de amores prohibidos y esas cosas… se lo creerán.

- No me parece mal, creo que lo creerán ¿Pero que pinta ella en todo esto?

- Ella… es el problema que echaría por suelo nuestra historia.

- ¿Ginny?

- Si… esa chica y su relación contigo. Necesitamos excusa para eso. Yo optaría por una de estas dos, o saliste con ella para intentar ocultar nuestra relación y que nadie sospechara o saliste con ella porque me viste extraño en sexto y como yo te ignoraba quisiste darme celos. Elige la que mas te guste.

- ¿Quieres que crean que utilicé a Ginny?

- Si. No hay otra solución. Aunque claro, no tienes porque haberla utilizado. Podríamos decir que ella lo sabía todo pero fingió estar contigo para ayudarte. Esa versión le gustará más. Y evidentemente necesitamos que ella respalde nuestra mentira.

- De acuerdo, no me costara convencerla. Y elijo darte celos… es la opción mas fácil de creer, además la otra me convierte en un estúpido mentiroso. Y dime… ¿lo conseguí?

- ¿El que…?

- Darte celos…

- Pues no, nunca te creí.

- Joooo… pero si fingí muy bien…

Me quejé graciosamente consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa de labios de Malfoy al que la situación parecía divertirle. Aquel día descubrí que inventar historias se le daba fenomenal.

- ¿Olvidamos tratar algo? – Pregunté intentando recordar todos los puntos de una boda.

- Mmmm… si. – De repente parecía un poco incomodo. – Olvidamos tratar algo.

- ¿El que? – A mi no se me ocurría que era lo que olvidábamos.

- El beso.

Durante los siguientes segundos ninguno de los dos habló. El beso… el puto beso de los cojones (con perdón por las palabrotas), había olvidado completamente ese punto.

- ¿Nos tendremos que besar?

- Bueno Potter… no es un punto de la ceremonia que podamos eliminar.

- Mmmm… y delante de tanta gente. – Me sonrojé solo de pensarlo.

- En realidad… bueno, Potter lo que voy a decir no querría haber tenido que decirlo nunca así que cuando lo oigas no me hagas sentir idiota ¿de acuerdo? – Asentí nervioso y el respiró profundamente antes de seguir. – No creo que sea conveniente que nuestro primer beso sea allí. Corremos el peligro de quedar como idiotas o tú inconscientemente eres capaz de darme una ostia lo que no lo haría muy creíble.

- ¿Entonces…? – Creo que empezaba a entender hasta donde quería llegar Malfoy.

- Entonces opino que deberíamos probarlo antes.

- Probarlo…

Seguramente en esos momentos yo debía tener aspecto de idiota, estaba sonrojado y no levantaba la mirada del suelo… pero es que ¡¡Malfoy acababa de proponerme que nos besáramos!! Es verdad que era porque no había mas remedio, pero eso no lo hacia menos surrealista.

- Si…

- Bueno… supongo que si, deberíamos probar antes.

¿Ese ruido tan fuerte era mi corazón? Vaya… no sabia que podía latir así de fuerte… solo esperaba que él no lo oyera.

- Potter… Potter… ¡¡POTTER!! – Finalmente levanté la vista y le mire a los ojos, no eran simplemente grises, eran mas bien plata… de un hermoso color plata… nos mirábamos fijamente. - ¿Puedo besarte?

Asentí lentamente, muy lentamente casi sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Nuestros rostros estaban cerca, mire sus labios eran bonitos… parecían suaves… se acercó mas a mi y yo cerré los ojos. Estaba nervioso… iba a besar a un hombre… y no a cualquier hombre ¡¡iba a besarme con Draco Malfoy!! Sentí su aliento sobre el mío, era cálido… mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía querer salir de mi pecho. Y fue entonces cuando lo noté sus labios sobre los míos, un suave roce… me tensé ligeramente, y volví a sentir sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos rozándolos, esperando que yo respondiera a la caricia… y lo hice… lentamente deje atrás el nerviosismo, el miedo y las dudas y respondí moviendo mis labios sobre los suyos, lenta y tímidamente pero respondí. Y esa pareció ser la señal que él había estado esperando para intensificar el beso. Sus labios iban y venias volviéndome loco haciéndome responder hasta que aprovechó un instante de abertura en mi boca para que su lengua buscara la mía. Cuando lo hizo sentí escalofríos de placer recorrer mi cuerpo y no pude evitar acercarme mas a él, sin moverme del sitio, sin tocarlo, solo acercarme lo suficiente para poder profundizar el beso logrando que nuestras lenguas se unieran en el más legendario y antiguo baile. Estaba tan metido en el beso que no volví a la realidad hasta que lo sentí alejarse de mí dejándome ansioso y con ganas de más. Pero fue entonces cuando recordé la situación y me separe ligeramente de él abriendo los ojos rápidamente.

Malfoy estaba ante mi con los labios enrojecidos por el beso, pero tan tranquilo como siempre, mirándome con sus preciosos ojos plata.

- Ha estado mejor de lo que esperaba Potter, es bastante convincente.

Me sonrojé intensamente y no sabiendo a donde mirar dirigí la mirada a mis manos. No sabia que decirle… ¡¡nos acabábamos de besar!!

- …

- Bien, mejor dejamos el resto de la conversación para después de la cena. Yo ahora tengo que resolver unos asuntos. – Dijo levantándose. – Tú puedes ir a volar con la comadreja, nos vemos en la cena.

Él se fue de la habitación mientras yo seguía mirando mis manos, mi mirada se dirigió a mi anillo… el anillo de compromiso que me había regalado y sonreí ¿había nombrado ya lo bonito que era ese anillo?

Tal vez Ginny tuviera razón… tal vez no fuera tan malo.


	9. 8 ¿¿Celos?

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que os guste el capitulo._

**Capítulo 8: Celos??**

Jugueteé con las sabanas sin saber muy bien que hacer, no tenia sueño… yo me acababa de acostar y Malfoy aun estaba en el baño. Remus, Tonks y Narcisa habían venido a cenar y les habíamos comunicado nuestra intención de ir de compras, también había conseguido convencer a Ron de que aceptara mi dinero… aunque había sido complicado. Luego de la cena entre Narcisa y Malfoy se habían ocupado de explicarme como seria la boda.

Pero no era nada de eso lo que me mantenía despierto y nervioso, era otra cosa… y es que no podía olvidar el beso… ese beso. No es que me hubiera gustado besar a Malfoy, porque a mi no me gustaban los hombres… pero es que… era tan distinto a los besos con Cho o con Ginny… había sido… mejor. Y eso me tenia nervioso.

- ¿No piensas dormirte Potter? - La voz de Malfoy me sobresaltó. Sonriendo se metió en su cama. – Parece que tengas la cabeza en las nubes y mañana tenemos que madrugar.

- Ya…

- Por cierto ¿Has hablado ya con tu amigo el fotógrafo?

- Le he enviado un mensaje, pronto recibirá eso junto a la invitación de la boda. Si no se muere del susto tendremos su respuesta mañana.

- Bien ¿Y la comadreja¿Ha aceptado tu dinero?

- No le llames así Malfoy.

- ¿Pero lo ha aceptado o no?

- Si, pero ha sido muy complicado convencerle. Así que mañana no hagas ningún comentario sarcástico sobre su dinero o su familia o no aceptara que le pague el traje.

- Ok ¿y la zanahoria¿nos ayudara con la coartada?

- Nos ayudará… ¡pero no la llames así!

- Si, si... Pues buenas noches Potter.

- Buenas noches.

Vi como se daba media vuelta y se dormía, pero yo no podía dormir. Estuve dando vueltas en la cama incapaz de cerrar los ojos, hasta que finalmente el cansancio me dejó dormido.

- ¡¡¡Potter¡¡Vamos Potter levántate de una maldita vez!! Hemos quedado con mi madre y el licántropo a las nueve y ya son las nueve menos cuarto ¡¡levántate!!

Si… nada mejor para despertar por las mañanas que la melodiosa voz de mi prometido…

- ¿Mm… y para que quedas tan pronto…? – Me quejé hundiéndome bajos las sabanas.

- Porque hay muchas cosas que hacer Potter ¡¡¡Así que levántate ya!!!

De un tirón el muy bestia me quitó las sabanas y el cojín con el que me tapaba la cara haciéndome cerrar los ojos por la luz. Lo que yo decía… un encanto el chico.

- Malfoy…

- No te quejes y levántate. No puedo creer que me vaya a casar con este desastre andante… - refunfuño por lo bajo. – Vamos Potter no te quejes y vístete que no tenemos tiempo ni de desayunar.

Me tiro unas prendas que cogí al aire y se fue dejándome medio dormido todavía. Me arreglé lo mas deprisa que pude y me di prisa en bajar a la planta baja. En la cocina estaba la madre de Ron.

- Señora Weasley ¿Dónde esta Malfoy?

- Esta en el salón, delante de la chimenea. Ha bajado corriendo quejándose de ti… - Se rió. Ja… mi prometido se enfada conmigo ¡¡y ella se ríe!! Me miró pareciendo adivinar mis pensamientos. – Tranquilo, no esta enfadado solo nervioso.

- ¿Nervioso?

- Si, son los nervios de la boda. – Ella volvió a reír, aunque yo no le veía la gracia, y tampoco creía que Malfoy estuviese nervioso. – Ginny también esta en el salón.

- ¿Ron y Hermione no vienen a comprar sus trajes?

- No, ellos irán mas tarde. Vosotros iréis antes porque tenéis más cosas que hacer.

- ¡¡Potter ven de una vez maldita sea!! – La voz de Draco nos llego desde el salón.

- Será mejor que vayas Harry, creo que los Malfoy odian la impuntualidad.

Malfoy nos metió rápidamente en la chimenea y cuando llegamos al Caldero Chorreante eran las nueve en punto, aunque Narcisa y Remus ya estaban allí. Nos dirigimos todos a la tienda, yo nunca había ido, así que me deje guiar. Una vez delante el corazón se me paró. Era una tienda grande y blanca con un enorme escaparate y allí tras el cristal bellísimos trajes de novia y novio… en ese instante la realidad me dio de golpe. Porque una cosa es hablar de casarse y otra ver que casi es una realidad. Me quede como congelado hasta que todos me llamaron desde dentro y yo les seguí.

Yo me fui con Narcisa a una punta de la tienda mientras Malfoy se iba a la otra diciéndoles a Remus y a Ginny que luego irían a por sus trajes.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos allí, entre Narcisa y la dependienta no dejaban de sacar un traje tras otro, que si demasiado anticuado, demasiado moderno, demasiado muggle, muy estrafalario, muy oscuro, muy claro, esa corbata no, ese chaleco menos, que la pajarita no me sienta bien… estuvimos horas y horas y aquello parecía no acabar nunca.

Narcisa se quejó una y otra vez de los trajes. Hasta que…

- Mejor probemos con algo de color crema.

- ¿crema?

- Si. De normal prefiero que los novios vayan de colores oscuros porque las novias van de blanco… pero aquí da igual, y creo te favorecerá. – Murmuro mientras empezaba a señalar unos de un catalogo y la dependienta se iba a traerlos. – Además seguro que mi hijo elegirá algo negro, lo cual es perfecto ya que destacará su cabello… - me miró como evaluándome. – Observandote bien… tal vez un crema te quedaría bien y no irias igual que Draco. Seria questión de probartelo.

Yo me encogí de hombros… al fin y al cabo la que entendía de moda era ella, no yo. En realidad yo no sabía ni que color era el crema. La dependienta llego con varios trajes que me hizo probar, ambas parecían contentas.

- Harry, sabía que te quedaría bien. – Dijo Narcisa emocionada.

- Si, el crema es su color. Su novia se desmayara al verlo, señor Potter. – La dependienta me miraba de una forma extraña, como si quisiera comerme o algo así ¿no seria carnívora?

- No hay "novia". – Aclaro rápidamente Narcisa ganándose una sorprendida mirada de la chica. - Con quien Harry se va a casar es con mi hijo.

La chica pareció apunto de sufrir un colapso. Ya le había extrañado verme entrar con la señora Malfoy, pero parece ser que el que fuera a casarme con su hijo la dejo en estado de shock. Al fin y al cabo todo el mundo sabía que Lucius Malfoy estaba en la cárcel por mortífago y que su hijo parecía seguir sus pasos.

- ¿Con su hijo¿Su hijo… Draco Malfoy?

- No tengo más hijos que yo sepa. – Narcisa sonrió irónicamente, como tantas veces había visto sonreír a Malfoy. - ¿No cree que harán una pareja preciosa?

- Oh… si, si claro.

No se yo si la chica estaba muy convencida, pero bueno… Narcisa estaba contenta con el color pero aun me hizo probar cinco más hasta encontrar el definitivo.

- Si, si… verdaderamente perfecto. El corte exquisito, la tela perfecta, la caída divina… te queda absolutamente perfecto y te da un toque muy elegante… justo lo que hacia falta… - Dio la vuelta a mi alrededor examinándome y haciéndome sentir un poco incomodo. – Pero creo que falta algo, quiero algo diferente, especial, algo único y menos convencional pero sobretodo elegante ¿me entiende? – Preguntó girándose hacia la dependienta.

- Creo que se lo que busca.

A los dos segundos la chica apareció con algo en la mano. A Narcisa pareció gustarle aunque a mi nadie me explicó que era.

- Es perfecto, justo lo que quería. – Respondió Narcisa feliz mientras la dependienta sonreía orgullosa.

- ¿Quieres verte en el espejo?

Asentí nervioso y cuando la chica hizo aparecer uno ante mí un espejo de cuerpo entero me acerqué lentamente… y no pude creer lo que veía ¿ese era yo? Estaba… ¡¡estaba genial!! Parecía elegante… ¡yo elegante! Di una vuelta ante el espejo, yo personalmente nunca me había preocupado por mi aspecto, pero tenia que admitir que se me veía bien. Narcisa se acercó a mi sonriente.

- Y eso no es todo, ponte esto. - Cuidadosamente me colocó lo que la chica había traído, era una bellísima capa. – Así es perfecto. Y la tela es ligeramente adomascada, perfecto.

¿Ado… que…¿Se refería al extraño tacto de la tela? Bueno… lo que significara me importaba poco, la capa me quedaba esplendida… caía elegantemente y se abrochaba con una hermosa cadena de oro. Verdaderamente estaba soberbio.

- Perfecto solo queda un detalle…

- ¿No esta ya…? – Pregunté confuso, yo lo veía todo bien.

- Si piensas asistir con deportivas… - Sonrió Narcisa logrando sonrojarme.

No tardamos mucho más y nos dirigimos a la puerta de la tienda donde habíamos quedado con los demás. Cuando estábamos allí los vi. Malfoy estaba con Ginny hablando animadamente y ella dijo algo que le hizo reír… parecía contento… conmigo no reía así ¿Por qué conmigo no reía así…? Cuando nos vieron sonrieron y se acercaron sonrientes.

- Harry… Malfoy me ha regalado un vestido precioso ya lo veras ¡¡y carísimo!! Y eso que le dije que no era necesario.

- Cuando yo regalo algo solo regalo lo mejor.

- Deberías haberle visto Harry… la dependienta que nos atendía a sacado unos vestidos y ha dicho "Les aconsejo uno de estos, son los mas vendidos". Yo iba a probármelos pero Malfoy la ha mirado mal y ha dicho. – Ginny intentó imitar la voz de Malfoy. – "Yo no quiero los mas vendidos, no comprare un traje que puedan llevar miles de personas. Quiero algo especial, no importa el precio, pagare lo que sea". La dependienta se ha puesto toda roja y se ha ido de inmediato. Y nos hemos pasado un montón de rato probándome trajes, el hurón tiene un gusto exquisito.

¿Hurón? Espero que Malfoy explotara, pero para mi sorpresa se limitó a sonreír.

- Bueno, Lady Comadreja… me alegro de que reconozcas que soy perfecto.

Ginny rió alegremente ¿y estos desde cuando se llevaban bien¿Y porque demonios a mi me molestaba?

- ¿Y Remus?

- Comprando su ropa. Dijo que nos veríamos en una hora en el bar donde comeremos. Granger y Weasley también irán ahí. Nosotros tenemos que pasar a por los anillos.

- Que ilusión… - Rió Ginny. – Esta boda es muy diferente a la de Bill y Fleur, pero creo que me gustara.

- Claro que te gustara pelirroja, la he organizado yo. – Malfoy sonrió sensualmente ¿Por qué coño le sonreía así a Ginny?

Estúpido Malfoy… estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… y Ginny también. Estúpidos ambos. Y estuvieron hablando todo el camino ¡¡que cara¡¡Él es MI prometido!! Me alegré al llegar al restaurante porque si no llego a ver a Ron y Hermione hubiera acabado ahorcando a Ginny y a Draco… y sinceramente, ni siquiera se porque. Remus no tardó mucho en aparecer y nos sentamos los siete a comer.

- Por cierto. – Comentó Narcisa. – Vosotros dos deberías empezar a llamaros por vuestros nombres… no es muy normal que os llaméis por los apellidos.

- ¿Por nuestros nombres? - ¿Narcisa estaba loca? Quería que llamara a Malfoy por su nombre… eso era muy… no se…

- Harry… os vais a casar… ¿no crees que seria un poco raro ver a un matrimonio llamándose por el apellido?

- Bien… - Mascullo Malfoy tras salir del shock. Ninguno había pensado en algo tan básico como eso. – Pues a partir de ahora nada de Potter.

- Ni de Malfoy - agrego Narcisa ¿me lo parece a mi o a esta mujer le hace mucha gracia la boda? Me parece bien que quiera que me lleve bien con su hijo… pero que emocionada…

- Ok. – Malfoy que estaba a mi lado me miro fijamente. – Harry, entonces.

"Harry"… sonaba extraño oír mi nombre en labios de Malfoy… y sonaba distinto a "Potter", sonaba mas… cariñoso. Supongo que me debí quedar con cara de bobo porque Ron empezó a mirarnos muy mal, lo que me hizo reaccionar.

- Bien… Mal… quiero decir… Draco.

También era la primera vez su nombre salía de mis labios, y también sonó extraño. Me costaría un tiempo acostumbrarme a eso… aunque claro, eso solo era una de las miles de cosas a las que me tendría que acostumbrar.

La comida fue tranquila y amena, y después fuimos a un par de sitios mas a aclarar los últimos detalles para la boda, yo me limite a seguirles sin saber que demonios habíamos encargado en cada uno de esos lugares.

Volvimos a casa tarde y varias lechuzas estaban allí esperándonos. Mire extrañado a la Señora Weasley que se encogió de hombres.

- Llevan un rato esperándoos.

Hedwig llego hasta mí y me tendió una carta que me apresure a abrir, era de Colin. Parecía sorprendido, no de que me casara, más bien de con quien me casaba, aunque claro ¿Quién no se sorprendería?

- ¿De quien es? – Preguntó Mal… Draco interesado.

- De Colin. Dice que no entiende que ha pasado para que me case contigo, pero que estará encantado de ser el fotógrafo de la boda.

- Perfecto… ¿Acepta el dinero que te dije?

- No, dice que no quiere que le paguemos… que se conformara con una foto nuestra de la boda. Como te dije que haría.

- Chicos… - Interrumpió Ron observando a las demás lechuzas. – Deberían abrir esto ya.

No entendí porque lo decía hasta que Draco se acercó a una de las lechuzas y esta le tendió un Howler.

- Mierda…

Lo abrió rápidamente y una voz chillona llenó toda la casa.

_"¡¡¡¡¡¡Draco Lucius Malfoy mas vale que tengas una buena excusa para esto¡¡Pero una muy buena!! Te vas a casar ni más ni menos que con Harry Potter y yo me entero apenas 10 días antes de la boda ¿acaso no soy tu mejor amiga¿Es que no confías en mí? Siempre he sabido que no querías ser mortífago ni seguir a ese loco desquiciado de Voldemort, y no me extraña que hayas dejado los mortífagos. Como veras me ha llegado la noticia… ¡¡Pero casarte con Potter¡¡Casarte¿Desde cuando estas con el y porque no me lo dijiste? Más te vale tener una buena justificación Draco. Por cierto he hablado con Blaise y te vamos ha hacer una despedida de soltero. No te valdrá de nada protestar, lo haremos de todas maneras. Eres un estúpido si no fuera porque te quiero tanto..."_

Todos nos quedamos inmóviles mirando como se quemaba el mensaje, mire a Draco pensando que se enfadaría, pero contrariamente a lo que yo pensaba se limito a hacer una mueca irónica.

- Yo también te quiero Pansy. – Miro otra lechuza. – Déjame adivinar… tu vienes de parte de Blaise.

Y sin más cogió y abrió el howler. Observe como Hermione, Ron y Ginny se encogían preparándose para lo que venia. El howler habló con voz gruesa, fuerte pero más tranquilamente que la chica.

_"Tú… ¿tu te llamas amigo? Cuando te vea te capo… ¿Qué es eso de que te casas con Potter? Quiero respuestas ya ¿Desde cuando te lo tiras y porque yo no me he enterado?"_ - ¡Dios! Enrojecí totalmente, pero Draco se limitó a sonreír sin dejar de mirar al sobre rojo - _"Como compensación quiero hasta el último detalle… ¿Y desde cuando te gustan los tíos? Porque que yo sepa te has tirado a todas las tías de Slytherin pero no recuerdo que lo hayas hecho con ningún chico."_ - ¿QUEEE¿Cómo que se había tirado a todas las chicas de Slytherin? Oí a Draco murmurar por lo bajo medio enfadado que no se "había tirado" a todas las chicas de Slytherin… pero eso no mejoro mi repentino malhumor. – _"Y prepárate Draco Malfoy porque te voy a organizar la despedida de soltero del siglo. No me valen excusas. Te enviare una carta con la fecha y el lugar donde nos veremos. Y suerte con el cararrajada."_

- Al menos Theodore ha tenido la delicadeza de no enviar otro howler. – Dijo Draco mientras cogía el sobre de otra lechuza. – Bueno voy a leer esto y responder algunas cartas. Avísame para la cena, Harry.

- Mmm…

Se fue y yo le observe mientras subía las escaleras tranquilamente. Luego me volví a Ron que me hacia señas desesperadas.

- ¡¡Ven!! Hay más cartas para ti… Seamos, Neville, Dean, mis hermanos que no saben nada de la profecía… tendrás que leerlas y seguro que todos piden explicaciones ¿Ya sabes que les dirás?

Volví mi mirada hacia Ginny que asintió en silencio.

- Si ya tengo todo listo.

Solo quedaban nueve días para mi boda. Y todo estaba listo, ahora debía convencer a mis invitados de que no habían leído mal la invitación, conseguir que creyeran la historia que Draco había planeado y esperar… esperar la llegada del fatídico día. La cuenta atrás había empezado…

Y había dos cosas que por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar de mi mente… dos estúpidas preguntas que no podía olvidar ¿De verdad Draco se había acostado con todas las chicas de Slytherin¿Y que demonios habría planeado Zabini para la despedida de MI prometido? La idea no me gustaba en absoluto… y lo peor de todo es que no entendía porque me disgustaba tanto.


	10. 9 Caricias y besos

**Capítulo 9: Caricias y besos**

6 días… ese es el tiempo que me queda antes de atarme de por vida. Solo seis días y mi libertad se irá a la basura…

El tiempo estos últimos días han pasado a una velocidad alarmante, arreglando asuntos con la orden, divirtiéndome con Ron e intentando que no se sintiera abandonado, convenciendo a mis compañeros y repitiendo mil y una veces la historia que Draco inventó… y hablando con Draco… porque ahora ya es Draco, ya me he acostumbrado a llamarle por su nombre y a que él me hable por el mío, solo en nuestras ocasionales riñas volvemos a ser Potter y Malfoy. Su presencia es algo que ya no me molesta, y la idea de ser su esposo es algo que ha cambiado de forma extraña, al principio ese pensamiento me producía terror y asco, mientras que ahora solo me produce nervios y miedo…

El beso de hace cuatro días aun sigue rondando por mi mente y ni yo mismo entiendo muy bien porque. No me gusta recordarlo, me pone nervioso y me da miedo porque me hace recordar que Draco se convertirá en mi marido y tendré que hacer algo más que besarlo… y sin embargo me es imposible apartarlo de mi mente.

Mi mente estaba muy lejos de la conversación que mantenía con Ron así que decidí ir a mi habitación, estaba vacía, y eso me extrañó porque juraría que había visto a Draco subir. Me senté tranquilamente en la cama y entonces oí abrirse la puerta del baño.

- ¿Harry? Pensaba que estabas con la comadreja…

Me giré hacia Draco dispuesto a reprenderle por llamar así a mi mejor amigo, pero las palabras nunca llegaron ha salir de mi boca. Me quedé en silencio, completamente en silencio mirando a mi prometido con la boca abierta y seguramente con cara de idiota… pero no pude evitarlo. Allí ante mi tenia a Draco Malfoy tapado únicamente con una pequeña toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras las gotas de agua se deslizaban lentamente por su escultural cuerpo, porque así es como era… perfecto... delgado y delicado pero fuerte y marcado… ¿Desde cuando yo pensaba esas cosas de un chico? Peor… ¿Desde cuando pensaba esas cosas de Draco? gracias a Merlín él no reparó en mi vergonzosa reacción ya que estaba ocupando sacando su ropa del armario.

- Perdona… - Balbucee torpemente. – No sabia que te estabas duchando, no quería molestar.

- No importa. – Añadió él sin dejar de buscar algo en el armario. – Por si no lo recuerdas la mayor parte del año convivo con cuatro chicos, como supongo que tu sabrás no hay mucha intimidad ¿me pasas mi varita?

Se giró hacia mí y me tendió la mano esperando que le diera la varita que estaba cerca de mí, me apresure a dársela y él se lanzó un hechizo de autosecado, me lo imaginé paseando con solo una toalla por su habitación de Slytherin bajo la mirada de sus cuatro compañeros… y no me gusto nada. Fue una vez secado y con la ropa preparada (aunque tapado aun solo por la toalla) cuando me presto atención.

- ¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Te has peleado con la comadreja?

- Y dale con el dichoso apodo…

- Malfoy… - Él hizo una mueca al oírme, sabia que eso significada que estaba enfadado. Bueno… en realidad no lo estaba, solo estaba molesto. – ¿No podrías intentar dejar de llamar así a Ron?

- ¿Es necesario?

- Si. Si vamos a casarnos al menos me gustaría que intentaras llevarte minimamente bien con mis amigos. Yo me he llevado bien con tu madre, me dejé cambiar de loock, incluso estos últimos días te he dejado sermonearme sobre como debería comportarme. – Recordé su charla sobre como comer, sobre la puntualidad, sobre la elegancia… - y yo solo pido que dejes de insultarlos ¿tan difícil es?

- En realidad si lo es… - Estaba a punto de gritarle de todo pero con un gesto me pidió que le dejara explicarse, mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama. – Verás Harry… puedo dejar de llamar a tu amiga sabelotodo, sangre sucia o muggleborn y llamarla Granger, puedo dejar de llamar licántropo al lobo y llamarlo Lupin… pero no puedo dejar de llamar comadreja a Weasley.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque?

- A ver Harry… no pienso llamarle Ron… y si le llamo Weasley ¿Cómo demonios vas a saber a cual de todos me refiero? ¿Weasley hija, Weasley padre, Weasley madre, los otros Weasley…? Hay tantos… como no los numere… - La idea le pareció buena porque sonrió. – Vaya podría numerarlos… Weasley 1, Weasley 2…

- ¡¡No!!

- ¿Entonces que quieres que haga?

Le mire confuso… sabia muy bien como liarme cuando le interesaba. Pero al parecer verme tan confundido hizo que se apiadara de mí.

- Bueno… vamos Harry, prometo que intentare ser amable con él ¿feliz?

- Supongo que si.

- Bien… tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo con mis amigos, y no… no me pongas mala cara que no me convences.

Se paso una mano por su cabello rubio y eso me recordó que estaba casi desnudo, casi desnudo y muy cerca de mi, el corazón se me desplazó hasta la garganta mientras palpitaba a gran velocidad.

- Bueno… lo intentare.

- Bien… he recibido ya la carta de Blaise sobre la despedida. Lo comente con la Orden y me dijo que podría hacerla si llevaba a un miembro para que vigilara si había peligro. Iba a pedir que viniera Snape… pero luego recordé que se trataba de una fiesta así que se lo dije a mi prima. No la conozco mucho pero parece divertida. He oído que tú también celebraras una ¿no Harry?

- Aja… - ¿Era cosa mía o allí hacia mucho calor? ¿Y de que estábamos hablando…? De despedidas creo… - Pero yo no haré nada raro… solo cenare con mis amigos en Grimuald Place.

- Claro… un día tendrás que enseñarme ese lugar. Aunque de todas maneras pretendo que nos quedemos a vivir en mi casa, donde celebraremos la boda.

- Aja… - ¿Espera? ¿Qué había dicho? Le mire a los ojos. – Eso será si a mi me parece bien.

- Ooo… no empecemos con peleas matrimoniales antes de la boda. Seguro que te gustara. Y hablando de boda ¿tus amigos creyeron nuestra historia?

- Si, pero preguntan mucho. Tendremos que aclarar algunos detalles.

- Bien ¿Qué preguntan?

Intente recordar todas las preguntas que me hacían mis compañeros en sus cartas.

- Quien se declaró, donde, como, si el otro aceptó de inmediato…

- Ok, ok… espera un momento… ¿Quién quieres que se declare?

- No se… ¿no eras tu el experto en mentiras? Elige.

- Bien, pues te declaraste tú.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Eeee… ahora no te quejes me has dicho que eligiera. Y te declaraste TÚ porque TÚ eres el Gryffindor, TÚ eres el valiente y si alguno de los dos debía recoger valor para declarar sus sentimientos a su rival ese eres TÚ. Desde luego, yo no lo haría.

- Bien… vale… pues yo me declaré ¿Cómo y donde…?

- No se… uff… que te parece si te sonrojas y dices que eso es privado. Creo que eso puedes hacerlo. – No pude evitarlo y me sonrojé. - ¿Ves?

- ¡Draco!

- Bueno… y ¿si acepte?… se trata de mi, así que es evidente que al principio no te creí.

- ¡¿Eeee?! ¿Por qué no me creíste?

- Porque es la relación más normal, eras mi rival y creí que solo querías reírte de mi.

- ¡¡Pero mis sentimientos eran sinceros!! – Draco empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Ni que estuviéramos hablando de una situación real, Harry… además al final me convenciste ¿no ves que vamos a casarnos? bueno ¿Qué mas preguntan?

- Eeee… si tienes mascota.

A Draco aquella pregunta le extrañó, aunque no es como si yo supiera porque querian saber mis amigos si él tenia alguna mascota.

- No tengo, solo mi águila para el correo.

- Y si es verdad que… - me sonrojé. – Si es verdad que salías con Pansy.

- No ¿Algo más? – Yo me sonrojé al recordar el resto de preguntas sin decidirme si debía decírselas y mas cuando verlo así me hacia sentir tan extraño. – Por el color de tu rostro si que las hay.

- Bueno… quieren saber hasta donde hemos llegado.

- Uff… si, eso también lo va a querer saber Blaise, y va a querer detalles lo que puede ser bastante problematico. Por lo tanto no puedes decir que hemos tenido sexo porque si preguntan algo tedremos que coincidir con la versión y Blaise me pedirá detalles que no puedo darle.

¿El color rojo? Si alguien no lo había visto nunca solo tenia que observar mi cara en ese momento ¡¡hablando de sexo con Draco!! ¡No, peor aun…! ¡¡Hablando de sexo con Draco medio desnudo y muy cerca de mi!! ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Contarle a Zabini? ¡Ni loco!

- ¡¡Ni hablar!! ¡¡No le hablaras de nuestra vida sexual a Zabini ni ahora ni nunca!! – Él rió.

- Tranquilo no hay nada de que hablar… aun… - Eso no me tranquilizaba.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy… te diré esto muy en serio. Si me entero que le vas contando "eso" a Zabini, nuestra "vida sexual" directamente acabara antes de empezar y me importa un bledo si hay una profecía de por medio.

- Entendido, entendido… vaya genio. Acordamos que no hemos tenido sexo, sin embargo se supone que llevamos ya algun tiempo juntos asi que ¿hasta donde hemos llegado entonces "Harry"? – Se acercó más a mi divertido. – Al fin y al cabo llevamos más de un año juntos.

- Maldito sea… ¿Por qué tenia que acercarse tanto? ¡Así era imposible pensar! Sus labios parecían apetitosos…

- No se… solo nos hemos dado un beso. - ¡¡bien Harry!! ¡¡tu si que piensas!! Draco solo sonrió.

- Por tu respuesta deduzco que no puedes decir que hemos ido más allá porque ni sabrías explicar lo que es exactamente ir más allá.

- ¡¡Eso no es verdad!!

Bueno, vale… yo no era un experto en estos temas. Sabia que… ¡Oh, Merlín…! solo de pensar en esas cosas me puse rojo rojo y ¿de verdad que no hacia mucho calor allí? Porque yo me estaba ahogando… y Draco estaba demasiado cerca… demasiado…

- Ya, claro… Harry… y dime ¿te has enrollado alguna vez con un tío? – Me hubiera sonrojado mas, pero no lo hice porque ya era imposible que me pusiera mas rojo de lo que estaba. – Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

- ¿Acaso tu si te has enrollado con uno?

- No, pero al contrario que tu yo si se mentir. Y lo hago muy bien.

- Ya…

¿Debía responder algo más? Porque yo no era capaz de juntar más de dos silabas y si Draco seguía preguntando quedaría como un idiota… tal vez si no estuviera tan desnudo y sentado tan cerca de mí… tan cerca… y esa boca que…

- A ver… pues decimos que…

Pero nunca supe que iba a decir a continuación. Mis labios se habían posado sobre los suyos acallando cualquier palabra que fuera a salir de ellos. Pareció sorprenderse del repentino acto… ¿pero como no sorprenderse? ¡Incluso yo me sorprendí! No había pensado nada, ni pensaba nada en esos momentos solo quería besarlo, volver a besarlo como aquella vez. Y él de inmediato respondió a mi beso… su boca se abrió y la mía hizo lo mismo permitiendo que nuestras lenguas se encontraran profundizando el beso. Sus manos fueron hasta mi cintura y me acercaron más a él pegando su pecho al mío, maldije mil veces a mi camiseta que era la única separación entre su cuerpo y el mío. Él pareció pensar lo mismo… o tal vez no pensó, porque en unos segundos mi camiseta estaba tirada por el suelo. Nuestras bocas besándose ansiosamente y su pecho fuerte y duro contra el mío… y me gustó… nunca pensé que me gustaría estar así con un hombre, pero me gustó, sus duros pectorales contra los míos completamente pegados me excitaban mas que los blandos pechos de Ginny cuando ella me abrazaba… su cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, su piel pálida y suave… sus labios que besaban con maestría… mi mente estaba tan concentrada en mis actos que no era capaz de pensar en nada mas.

Nos besamos con pasión durante largos minutos y sus manos que me estrechaban contra él recorrían mi espalda mientras las mías recorrían la suya de forma totalmente inconsciente. Me pegué más y más a él hasta que quede inclinado de tal manera que finalmente Draco se acostó sobre la cama arrastrándome encima de él. Ahora podía sentir la totalidad de su cuerpo bajo el mío apenas tapado por la pequeña toalla, en ningún instantes dejamos de besarnos. Sus manos bajaron por mi cintura hasta posarse en mi trasero haciéndome soltar un gemido que quedo ahogado por sus labios. Sus manos empezaron a deslizarse dentro de mi pantalón… acariciando mi trasero…

- ¡¿Harry?! Harry… ¿estas ahí?

Hasta que la voz de mi estúpido amigo nos sobresaltó…

De un salto me aparté de encima de Draco como temiendo que Ron se atreviera a entrar. Pero no lo hizo… tal vez porque la última vez que entró sin llamar Draco le hecho una maldición, y Molly se puso de parte de Draco porque hay que respetar la intimidad.

- ¿Harry?

- Maldito sea… - refunfuñe por lo bajo mientras me levantaba a toda prisa de la cama y colocaba mi pantalón en su sitio intentando evitar la mirada de Draco.

- ¿Harry? – Y dale… el chico no podía estarse calladito…

- ¡¡Ya voy!!

Recogí mi camiseta del suelo y me la puse rápidamente una vez vestido me volví hacia Draco que se acababa de levantar de la cama. Tenía los labios rojos por el beso y parecía algo acalorado, supuse que yo debía tener un aspecto similar, quitando que además yo estaba completamente sonrojado.

- Bueno Harry… supongo que podemos decir que hemos llegado hasta aquí. – Cogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño para vestirse. – Si preguntan porque no hemos llegado mas lejos puedes darle la culpa a Weasley.

Cerró la puerta dejándome sonrojado acalorado y teniendo que atender a mi inoportuno amigo. Abrí la puerta donde Ron esperaba impaciente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? Pareces acalorado.

Decididamente si no hubiera interrumpido podría encontrarme mejor…


	11. 10 Feliz cumpleaños

_Este capítulo me gusta bastante asi que espero que os guste también XD_

**Capítulo 10: Feliz cumpleaños**

Casi eran las doce y yo seguía despierto. En apenas unos minutos seria 31 de Julio y yo tendría 17 años. Molly nos había enviado temprano a la cama, según dijo porque al día siguiente nos quería bien despiertos a todos para celebrar mi mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico. Yo me marché con Draco a nuestra habitación, el se durmió pero yo seguía despierto... Había pasado todos mis cumpleaños solo, esperando despierto a que sonaran las doce para felicitarme a mi mismo, pero aquel año seria diferente, por primera vez podría celebrarlo con la gente que me quería, gente que celebraría aquel día a mi lado. Cerré los ojos y decidí dormir, no necesitaba esperar hasta las doce, ya no… pero antes de que consiguiera dormirme alguien me tomó por los hombros y me despertó.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

Miré quien me había despertado y entre las sombras de la noche vi como Draco que me sonreía. Le miré confuso ¿Qué sucedía?

- Vamos… no hagas ruido… levántate.

Hablaba muy bajo para que no le oyeran. Sin hacer ruido me levanté de la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede Draco?

Me sonrió de nuevo consiguiendo que me sintiera extraño, nunca me sonreía así, de una forma tan sincera…

- Harry… dime ¿prefieres a las Urracas de Monstrose o a Los rayos de California?

Le miré confundido por su pregunta pero respondí igualmente.

- Evidentemente prefiero a las Urracas, son el equipo que acumulado más éxitos en la historia de la Liga de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña, han ganado en treinta y dos ediciones y han sido dos veces campeones de Europa, tienen admiradores por todo el mundo. He oído que los rayos son muy buenos pero no los conozco mucho ¿no son un equipo americano?

- Si. – Sonrió. – Yo también prefiero a las Urracas.

Y sin decir nada mas empezó a mirar en el armario.

- Draco… ¿me has despertado solo para preguntarme eso?

- No. Ponte esto.

Me tendió un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga corta negra y blanca.

- ¿Para que?

- Tú póntelo.

Sacó ropa para él y empezó a vestirse allí mismo sin importar que yo estuviera delante, me giré sonrojado mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido unos días antes en ese lugar, ninguno había hablado de ello…

Le imité y me vestí. Al girarme observe que él llevaba unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta negra, se puso un cinturón negro y me miró.

- Estas bien… pero queda algo mas. – Empezó a buscar por los cajones hasta encontrar un frasco. – No te muevas.

Se acercó a mí y apartándome el pelo de la frente empezó a esparcir una crema sobre mi cicatriz, el roce de sus dedos sobre mi piel fue como una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y sabia que no era por la crema.

- Ya esta, mírate en el espejo.

Lo hice y descubrí asombrado que mi cicatriz no estaba donde debería estar.

- ¿Qué ha…? ¿Cómo?

Esta crema ocultara tu cicatriz al menos durante unas seis o siete horas, ahora ponte las lentillas. Así nadie te reconocerá.

- Pero… ¿adonde pretendes que vaya? Son las doce de la noche… y todos están durmiendo.

- Harry… ¿no eras tu el que siempre se saltaba las normas? No te quejes ahora… tu ponte las lentillas y no preguntes. No todavía.

De nuevo le obedecí sin saber muy bien porque.

- Ya esta.

- Bien… - Miró su reloj. – las 4 y 15, llegamos perfectamente.

- ¿4 y 15? – Mire mi reloj confundido. – Draco… son las 12 y 15.

- Aquí. – Sonrió de aquella manera que parecía decir "yo se algo que tu no sabes". – Son las 12 y 15 aquí. Pero son las 4 y 15 en el lugar a donde vamos. - Vale… ahora ya no entendía nada. Draco sonrió. – Sígueme y no hagas ruido.

En unos minutos estábamos en el jardín de los Weasley, y yo no sabia ni porque le estaba siguiendo, ni donde pretendía que fuera, pero le seguí. En aquel mismo momento podría haberme estado llevando a una trampa y yo hubiera sido incapaz de sospecharlo.

De repente paró y se situó a milímetros de mí.

- Sujétate fuerte.

Iba a preguntar a que se refería pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra él me había abrazado y ambos habíamos desaparecido. Aparecimos en una especie de pasillo blanco y yo me separe rápidamente de él asustado.

- ¿Qué has hecho? No podemos salir… es peligroso ¿y si alguien me reconoce? ¿Y si se dan cuenta que nos hemos ido? ¿Y si…?

- Sshhh… cierra la boca Potter. Volveremos antes de que despierten, y nadie nos reconocerá. Ahora sígueme.

Le seguí algo nervioso, al fin y al cabo no podía hacer otra cosa. Al final del pasillo había una puerta, Draco le dio una especie de tickets y el hombre abrió la puerta dejándonos pasar. Nada mas cruzarla un nuevo mundo se abrió ante mi, el silencio del pasillo fue sustituido por el rugido de una multitud de gente que hablaba y gritaba, el blanco fue sustituido por una mezcla de todos los colores, personas que corrían de un lado al otro y el olor a algún tipo de comida parecía llegar de algún lugar cercano. Estábamos en un estadio, en un enorme estadio y en lo alto del cielo el sol relucía en todo su esplendor.

- ¿Dónde… donde estamos Draco?

Mi prometido me sonrió. Y abriendo los brazos señaló a su alrededor.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry…

Me quedé sin voz, sin palabras, sin nada que decir… sabia donde estábamos, había estado semanas oyendo hablar a Ron de aquel partido. Un partido Urracas de Monstrose contra Los rayos de California, el mejor equipo de Europa contra el mejor de América. Aquel seria un partido histórico y las entradas… con todo el oro de los Weasley no hubiera llegado ni para la décima parte de una entrada. Y ahora yo estaba allí… en las gradas de aquel estadio donde se jugaría un partido mítico. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que pensé que se me saldría del pecho… las palabras se atascaban en mi boca y no era capaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar Draco con la boca abierta.

- Supuse que te gustaría. – Agregó felizmente. – Decidir tu regalo fue dificilísimo, creeme… ¿Qué podía regalarle al chico de oro? Ropa ya tenias y las joyas no las usas… - Inconscientemente acaricie el anillo en mi dedo sin dejar de observar a Draco. Era la única joya que había llevado jamás, la única que usaba de todas las que ahora tenia. Por alguna extraña razón no me veía capaz de quitármelo. – Y tenía que ser algo especial… no valía cualquier cosa. Y entonces lo recordé… el quidditch… siempre ha sido lo que mas te ha gustado. En realidad es el único hobby que te conozco, a no ser que cuente como hobby meterse en problemas. Pensé en una escoba o una snich… pero tu escoba ya es muy buena… iba a comprarte una snich, pero recordé algo… este partido. – Señalo a su alrededor, la gente se dirigía a sus butacas portando pancartas y sombreros de su equipo favorito, el ambiente era genial. – Y pensé que te gustaría. Dime… ¿acerté?

- ¡Merlín! – Por fin fui capaz de hablar, aun temiendo que el corazón se me escapara de un momento a otro. – No lo puedo creer… Draco… es… este es el mejor regalo que me podías hacer.

- Imagine que te gustaría. Pero vamos… debemos sentarnos antes de que empiece.

Y cogiendome de la mano para no perderme entra la multitud me arrastró entre la gente. Draco compró unas bebidas y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos que para mi sorpresa estaban en la mejor parte del estadio… y la más cara.

- ¿Has comprado aquí los asientos?

- Claro ¿que esperabas? – Añadió mientras me colocaba un sombrero con una enorme urraca y reía divertido. - Estás muy gracioso.

- ¿Por qué tú no te pones nada? – Pregunté observando mi sombrero con la urraca, la figurita del cazador de las urracas que volaba a mí alrededor y la enorme chapa en mi camiseta donde una urraca revoloteaba sin cesar. Él rió divertido sin dejar de mirarme.

- Porque yo no quiero hacer el ridículo.

- Eeee… ¿insinúas que yo hago el ridículo?

- ¿Tuuu…? Nooooo… que vaaaa…

Iba a responder pero un enorme grito de la multitud me indicó que el partido empezaba y rápidamente me coloqué mis omniculares dispuesto a no perderme un solo segundo de partido, las gradas de las Urracas, donde la gente vestía de blanco y negro como sus jugadores empezó a gritar nada mas verlos aparecer. La emoción era enorme e inconscientemente con mi mano libre cogí la de Draco y la apreté fuertemente sin dejar de observar a los jugadores.

- ¡Merlín! Draco mira… - Ajuste mis omniculares para ver mejor la figura de un joven jugador que volaba con maestría sobre la pista, era el mismo que en mi figurita. - ¡¡Es Jasón Carvaley!! ¡¡Que emoción!!

- Si… el nuevo buscador de las urracas. Es muy bueno, con él el partido será rápido.

- ¿Solo bueno? ¡¡Es más que bueno, Draco!! – Ajuste más mis omniculares para observar mejor al chico castaño y fuerte. No hice caso a los aplausos de los seguidores de los rayos que aplaudieron a la salida de su equipo que vestía de amarillo y verde. - ¡¡Es el mejor buscador de la historia desde la conocida Eunice Murray!!

- Tonterías… - Masculló Draco por lo bajo mas para si mismo que para mi. – Seguro que tú eres mucho mejor.

Me giré sorprendido al oír sus palabras ¿Draco Malfoy acababa de admitir que yo era un buen jugador? Pero el silbato que daba inicio al partido volvió a captar toda mi atención. Estaba tan emocionado como en la final que presencie en cuarto. La quaffle pasaba de un lado al otro a una velocidad alarmante, los cazadores eran verdaderamente esplendidos, aquello era quidditch de verdad. Y de repente…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y MARCAN LAS URRACAS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL MARCADOR SE COLOCA DIEZ A CERO A FAVOR DEL EQUIPO INGLES!!!!!!!!!!

El estadio estalló en vítores y aplausos, a mi alrededor el muñeco de Carvaley no paraba de volar mientras la urraca de mi sombreo a aplaudía. No pude evitar botar del asiento emocionado mientras animaba al cazador. A mi lado Draco sonreía divertido mientras aplaudía.

- ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Merlín ha sido genial… a solo 5 minutos de empezar el partido!! – Sonreí emocionado a Draco. - ¡¡Gracias gracias gracias….!! ¡¡Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida!!

Draco rió y bebió un trago de su bebida antes de tomar de nuevos sus omniculares y volver a centrarse en el juego tal como hice yo.

No tardé mucho en descubrir que los jugadores de ambos equipos eran soberbios… los puntos subían de un marcador a otro y la puntuación siempre se encontraba enormemente ajustada. Al cabo de una hora y media el marcador señalaba 170 a 180 a favor de los rayos y la snitch no parecía aparecer por ningún lado.

- El partido esta muy ajustado. – Murmuro Draco mientras ambos seguíamos atentamente las jugadas. – Ganara quien consiga la snitch, de eso no hay duda.

Asentí fervientemente sin apartar los ojos de la quaffle, pasaron varios minutos hasta que un grito de Draco me sobresaltó.

- ¡¡Harry mira!!

Él se había puesto de pie de un salto y yo lo imité buscando lo que me señalaba… y allí estaba.¡¡¡la snitch!!! Y Carvaley la había visto. El buscador de las urracas se lanzó inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba la snitch, pero el buscador de los rayos le siguió de inmediato. Cogí fuertemente la mano de Draco sin dejar de observar todo con los omniculares… Ambos estaban muy cerca… casi a la misma altura, pero Carvaley era mejor… él era mejor y tenia que cogerla… si él atrapaba la snitch habían ganado…

- ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Vamos cógela!!

- ¡Ya casi la tiene! – Gritó Draco a mi lado - ¡¡La tiene, Harry, la tiene!!

Y efectivamente, en ese mismo instante el buscador del equipo inglés se adelantó de manera extraordinaria y atrapó la snitch magistralmente. El partido había acabado y el resultado era 180 a 330… ¡¡Las Urracas de Monstrose habían ganado!!

- ¡¡¡¡Siiiii!!!! – El estadio estalló en aplausos la gente saltaba y chillaba. Yo no cabía en mí de felicidad. - ¡¡¡Hemos ganado!!!

- Jajajaja ¡¡ganamos!! – Abrace a Draco mientras él reía, ni siquiera repare en lo extraña que podía resultar la situación, el partido había sido apoteósico, habíamos ganado y yo no cabía en mi de la felicidad.

No se durante cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazándonos y gritando emocionados (bueno, yo gritaba mientras él se limitaba a sonreír contento) pero tampoco importaba demasiado. Cuando salimos del estadio yo todavía seguía eufórico y el águila de mi sombrero no dejaba de aplaudir.

- Deberías guardar esa cosa Harry, estas verdaderamente ridículo.

- No es ridículo, es participativo… ¿no tienes sentido de equipo?

- Si, pero al contrario que tu yo si tengo sentido del ridículo.

Sin dejar de quejarme me quite el sombrero y Draco lo encogió y lo guardó junto al resto de cosas, la verdad es que el sombrero SI era ridículo… pero ¿Qué importaba? A veces era divertido hacer un poco el ridículo. Fue entonces cuando repare en algo…

- Draco… ¿estamos en un pueblo?

Draco acabó de guardar las cosas y miró a nuestro alrededor, estábamos fuera del estadio y nos encontramos en un atractivo pueblo con hermosas casas y enormes chalets.

- Si.

- ¿Pero es muggle? – Miré a mi alrededor preocupado por si alguien había visto a Draco usar magia, pero el rió divertido ante mi pregunta.

- No… en contra de lo que muchos creen Hogsmeade no es el único pueblo totalmente mágico, aquí en Estados Unidos hay varios más.

- ¿Estamos en Estados Unidos? Uau… yo nunca había salido de Inglaterra, no sabia que alguien pudiera aparecerse tan lejos.

Draco se removió ligeramente molesto.

- Bueno… en realidad no se puede… se podría decir que aparecerse a tan largas distancias esta… - dudó un instante. – prohibido.

Aquello me sorprendió ¿había roto una ley solo por concederme un regalo? Parecía que él esperaba que me enfadara, pero ¿Cómo iba a enfadarme? Sonreí cómplice.

- Bueno… si tú no dices nada no seré yo quien lo diga. – Me miró y sonrió de nuevo… era extraño verle sonreír. Durante seis años no había sido capaz de verle sonreír de esa manera ni una sola vez, y en esas semanas que llevaba a su lado estaba descubriendo una pequeña parte de Draco Malfoy totalmente desconocida para mí. - ¿Y en que parte de Estados Unidos estamos?

- En California, este pueblo mágico se encuentra muy cerca de San Francisco, pero no es visible para los muggles.

- Ooo… es genial. – Mire a mi alrededor extasiado. - ¿Podemos dar una vuelta? – Vi como él miraba su reloj… pero yo no quería irme ya. – Porfaaaaa…

- Bueno, aun son las 7, lo que quiere decir que son las 3 de la madrugada en Inglaterra, no creo que nadie note nuestra ausencia por un par de horas más ¿no crees?

- Oooo… retiro todo lo malo que he dicho de ti… eres un encanto.

¿Se notaba mucho que le estaba haciendo la pelota? Es que quería quedarme… él debió notarlo porque me sonrió irónicamente.

- Primero, Potter… no soy un encanto. Y segundo… ya te he dicho que nos quedaremos así que no necesitas hacerme la pelota inútilmente.

- Mejor, porque se me da fatal. – Mire a mi alrededor buscando un lugar al que ir… y entonces lo vi. - ¡¡Draco!!

- ¿¿¡¡Que!!??

Imitó mi tono de voz emocionado, pero yo ignore su burla, ese día nada seria capaz de ponerme de mal humor. Le señale una heladería.

- Dime que has cogido dinero…

- ¿Helado? Son las tres de la madrugada… ¿y quieres helado?

- No, te equivocas… como tu bien has dicho AQUÍ son las 7 de la tarde.

- Bien… vale… pero solo porque es tu cumpleaños. Así que no te acostumbres Potter.

Le arrastré hacia la heladería. Era una verdadera pena que el cumpleaños solo fuera una vez al año… pero bueno, aun me quedaba el santo, y navidad, y San Valentín, y el día de la familia… y me inventaría los días que hicieran faltan si para celebrarlo Malfoy me llevaba a un partido de quidditch y me invitaba a un helado. Lo se, soy fácil de complacer ¿y que?

A los pocos minutos ambos paseábamos por las calles de… bueno… no sabia como se llamaba el pueblo, tampoco es que me importara… yo contento con mi helado doble de chocolate y turrón y Draco con una tarrina de after-ice, o algo así, que según él solo había comprado para acompañarme. Paseamos por las callejuelas discutiendo de quidditch y hablando de los profesores y asignaturas… la verdad es que nuestra visión de Snape era muy distinta… yo continuo creyendo que mi idea es la más acertada, la de un "enorme murciélago grasiento". Me sorprendió enterarme de que Draco veía a McGonagall como una gran profesora, siempre creí que la debía odiar por ser la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, pero no… solo la odiaba porque odiaba a todo el mundo, bueno… o al menos esa es mi impresión. Algún día me dedicaré a intentar averiguar porque condenada razón los Slytherins odian a todo aquel ajeno a su casa. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, todos los demás también les odiamos a ellos… uff… vale, ya he pensado demasiado por hoy ¿eso es agua? ¿Arena?

- Draco…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Aquí hay playa?

- Claro… - Miró hacia el final de la calle. – Ahí delante la tienes ¿quieres ir?

- Siiii… Nunca he visto el mar.

Sin ser consciente de mis propios actos cogí su mano y lo arrastre hasta quedar justo delante de la arena. Pare y me quite los zapatos antes de adentrarme en la hermosa playa mientras observaba todo a mí alrededor. Estaba tan contento que temía despertar de nuevo en la madriguera y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.

- Harry… ¿Qué haces?

Le ignoré mientras recorría la playa sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, el me miró de forma extraña y finalmente al comprender que no tenia intención de salir se descalzo y con un suspiro resignado se interno en la arena.

- Mira Draco… el sol se esta ocultando ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 8.

- Es hermoso ¿no crees? – Me dejé caer sentándome en la arena y mi prometido me miró como se mira a un loco.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Sentarme… esto es tan bonito. – Mire el mar, era mas azul de lo que había imaginado, la suave brisa me acariciaba y notaba el olor de la sal en el aire, las olas se rompían contra la arena… - Quiero entrar.

Y antes de que Draco fuera siquiera capaz de entender mis palabras me encontraba en la orilla del mar dejando que las olas acariciaran mis pies descalzos, cerré los ojos saboreando la sensación.

- Pero… ¿se puede saber que haces? – Yo me adentré más y el agua mojó mis pantalones negros. – Te vas a mojar todo, y el agua tiene que estar muy fría.

- Pues si me mojo ya me secaré.

Entre más, el agua me llegaba a las rodillas, me gire riendo hacia Draco.

- Estás loco. – Como respuesta yo me limité a salpicarle sin parar de reír. – Potter, no hagas el imbecil. – Me adentré más. – Potter… - hizo un paso adelante dispuesto a detenerme pero el rozar de las olas con sus pies le hizo comprender que no podía detenerme sin mojarse. – Mierda…

Le volví a salpicar y ya no lo dudó y se internó en el agua sin importarle que las olas mojaran completamente sus caros pantalones blancos. Yo me continué alejando de él mientras una canción llegaba a mi mente y sin darme cuenta no puede evitar cantarla entre risas.

- Yo te quiero enseñar… un fantástico mundo….

- ¿Qué cantas, Potter? Estás como una cabra.

Yo volví a reír mientras él intentaba atraparme, pero no deje de cantar, era una canción de película de dibujos que le había visto a Dudley de pequeño, no era capaz de recordar a que película pertenecía.

- Ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar… - El agua nos llegaba a la cintura. - Yo te quiero mostrar cosas maravillosas… ven princesa y déjate llevar a un mundo ideal.

Draco y yo habíamos empezado a tirarnos agua mutuamente, y Draco sonrió mirándome.

- ¡¡Deja de cantar!! ¡¡Cantas fatal!!

- Un mundo ideal. Un mundo en el que tú y yo podamos decidir como vivir sin nadie que lo impida. ¡¡Auuu!!

Draco me atrapó y yo le empujé cayendo los dos al agua y mojándonos de pies a cabeza. Cuando ambos conseguimos respirar sonreí al mirarle, ante mi tenia al perfecto Draco Malfoy metido en el agua completamente mojado de pies a cabeza con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y el pelo mojado tapándole los ojos. Como pudo se apartó el pelo de la cara y me miró fingiendo enfado.

- Mira lo que has hecho…

- No seas estirado Malfoy… - le tire agua de nuevo. - Me gustaría ver la cara de tus amigos y seguidores si te vieran ahora. – Reí divertido. – Estas hecho un desastre.

- ¿Y de quien te crees que es la culpa?

El tiempo pasó casi sin darnos cuenta y ya eran las once de la noche cuando un completamente mojado y sonriente Draco Malfoy me sacaba a rastras del agua. Ambos reíamos y bromeábamos como nunca creí posible, seria la magia de ese día o de ese lugar, no importaba, yo estaba contento y Draco se veía radiante.

- Hay que volver ya… - Dijo sin poder borrar su sonrisa. – Allí son ya las 7 de la mañana, si no llegamos pronto nos pillaran.

- Oooo… yo no quiero volver… que rabia.

- Supongo que eso es que te lo has pasado bien.

Me arrastró cerca de si, sabía que eso significaba que pronto nos apareceríamos, miré a mí alrededor, el mar, la arena, la brisa que revolvía nuestros cabellos y finalmente los ojos grises de Draco que me miraban fijamente.

- Genial.

- Me alegro… Feliz cumpleaños Harry.

Y con esas simples palabras me estrechó contra él y pegó sus labios a los míos, podía notar el sabor del mar en sus labios, cuando mi boca se abrió dejando paso a la suya pude percibir un ligero sabor a sal en nuestras bocas, mi corazón latía rápidamente mientras mis manos se deslizaban hasta su cuello y lo abrazaban atrayéndolo más hacia mi. Aun seguíamos pegados cuando sentí el tirón que me indicó que en unos segundos estaríamos en Inglaterra.

- Nos aparecimos justo donde nos habíamos marchado, a las afueras de la madriguera. Me separé de él sin soltar su mano e iba a dar media vuelta hacia la casa cuando el me detuvo.

- Shhh… - Sin borrar su sonrisa se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio. – No querrás que nos oigan ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza y sin soltar la mano de Draco lo seguí, rodeamos lenta y silenciosamente la casa para evitar entrar por la puerta principal. Al entrar pasamos junto a la cocina, la Señora Weasley estaba preparando el desayuno mientras hablaba con el señor Weasley que aun parecía medio dormido. Pasamos de puntillas sin que nos oyeran y empezamos a subir con cuidado las escaleras intentando evitar que crujieran los escalones, ambos sonreíamos divertidos. Nadie se había percatado de nuestra marcha, abrimos suavemente la puerta de la habitación, entramos y cerramos sin dejar de sonreír. Cual fue nuestra sorpresa al girarnos y ver que la habitación no estaba vacía. Sentada en una de las camas y mirándonos completamente enfadada estaba Hermione.

Sentí a Draco tensarse y fue entonces cuando reparé que aun no había soltado su mano, le solté suavemente mientras intentaba sonreír a mi amiga fallando estruendosamente en el intento.

- Bu… buenos días Hermione…

Pero su mirada seguía dura como la piedra… Hermione da verdadero miedo cuando se pone así…

- ¿Se puede saber donde estabais?

Pensé en alguna excusa rápida… pero entonces me fije en la pinta que debíamos tener… habíamos entrado a escondidas, mojados, cogidos de la mano y muy sonrientes ¿tenia alguna excusa para eso? La respuesta era clara. No, no la tenía.

- ¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? He venido a despertaros y no estabais… tenéis suerte de que nadie más lo haya notado ¡¡Desaparecer así por las buenas!! ¡¡Podría haberos sucedido algo!!

- Gracias por tu preocupación Granger, pero como ves estamos muy bien.

- Seguro que esto ha sido idea tuya, Malfoy.

Sentí como la mirada de Hermione quemaba. Estaban a punto de pelearse, debía intervenir. Me puse delante de Draco ocasionando que la mirada de Hermione se fijara de nuevo en mí.

- Estamos bien, Hermione. Siento haberte preocupado. Bajaremos enseguida a desayunar… - Sonreí. – Es mi 17 cumpleaños.

Ahora ella también me sonrió.

- Bien, por esta vez no diré nada, pero no me volváis a preocupar así. – Me abrazó fuertemente. – Feliz cumpleaños Harry. – Se separó y nos miro divertida. – Y antes de bajar daros una ducha y vestiros… tenéis un aspecto muy cómico.

- …

- No hagas esa cara Malfoy… en realidad estáis encantadores.

Y con una risita salió de la habitación consiguiendo de Draco pusiera una graciosa mueca de asco en su cara.

- ¿Encantadores? No… estamos empapados, grotescos, ridículos… pero no encantadores. – Y sin quitar esa mueca cogió ropa limpia y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando bajamos Hermione parecía haber olvidado su enfado, pasamos una mañana estupenda, todos me felicitaron, desayunamos y luego salimos al jardín a jugar al quidditch, Hermione hizo de arbitro y jugamos yo y Ron contra Draco y Ginny, pasamos toda la mañana entre risas y bromas hasta que a la hora de la comida empezó a llegar gente, al parecer los Weasley me habían preparado un pequeña fiesta.

Además de los que ya estábamos en la casa vinieron Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, McDonagall, Fred y George. La comida fue deliciosa, era la primera vez que Draco coincidía con los gemelos tras nuestro compromiso, pero estos parecieron aceptar bastante bien nuestra historia. No parecieron entender porque tanta prisa con la boda pero gracias a Merlín los demás cambiaron de tema antes de que se volviera preocupante. Draco estaba a mi lado en la comida, pese a su aspecto, tan frío como siempre, supe que estaba nervioso, al fin y al cabo no debía ser fácil ser una serpiente metida en la guarida de los leones. Fred y George a pesar de haber aceptado la noticia no parecían dispuestos a llevarse muy bien con él y tuve que sujetarle la mano bajo la mesa para apoyarle e intentar evitar que respondiera a las bromas de los gemelos con alguna estupidez. Fue el primer cumpleaños que disfruté de verdad.

- ¡¡Y ahora!! – Fred se levantó teatralmente nada mas acabar todos de comer.

- ¡¡Los regalos!! – Terminó George imitando la posición de su hermano.

- ¡¡Vamos Harry!! – apremió Ron mientras todos nos dirigíamos hacia el salón donde un montón de paquetes me esperaban.

- ¿Son todos para mí?

- No… para mi padre. – Ironizó Draco. – No digas estupideces y ábrelos.

Cogí el primer regalo envuelto en papel azul… lo abrí y me encontré con dos enormes libros, uno era la recopilación de las biografías de los más famosos buscadores de Quidditch y el otro un grueso ejemplar sobre hechizos y maldiciones. Miré sonriente a Hermione.

- Gracias. – Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

El siguiente era un paquete envuelto en papel rojo y dorado que supe de inmediato que pertenecía a Ron. Encontré un montón de chucherias y… algo que no esperaba ¿un álbum de fotos? Mire a Ron confuso.

- Ábrelo.

Lo hice. En la primera página ponía "_Primer curso_" y luego había una foto individual de cada uno de nuestros compañeros.

- ¿Cómo las has…?

Vi como Ron miraba de reojo a McDonagall que me sonrió. Pasé las fotos y tras las fotos individuales encontré que a partir de 2º curso había multitud de fotos mías, solo, con Ron y Hermione, con el equipo de Quidditch, con mis compañeros de curso, del baile de 4º, de mi noviazgo con Ginny, incluso muchas peleando con Draco. Mire confuso a Ron.

- Me las pasó Colín, las hizo a escondidas y supuso que te gustaría tenerlas.

- Me encanta. – Verdaderamente me encantaba, era como un recordatorio de toda mi estancia en Hogwarts… Hogwarts… de momento prefería no pensar en eso, los malos recuerdos aun estaban demasiado recientes en mi mente.

- Abre los demás…

El regalo de Ginny era hermosa y elegante pluma, como dijo ella "Ahora que te casas con un Malfoy has de tener más estilo.", el de Hagrid un enorme pastel hecho por él (que Draco miro fatal, y por una vez no pude culparle), Tonks me regaló un libro de hechizos y pociones básicas para aurores y Remus unos cuadernos viejos. Yo miré los cuadernos confuso hasta que él hablo.

- Abre la primera página.

La abrí y pude ver en letras claras y firmes _"Diario de bromas de los Merodeadores, por Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta."_.

- Ahí es donde apuntábamos todas nuestras bromas pensé que te gustaría tenerlo.

McDonagall fue muy práctica y me regaló unos libros sobre reliquias antiguas de los fundadores, y sobre hechizos tenebrosos, seguramente sabiendo que ambos libros me ayudarían en la búsqueda de los horrocrux. La Señora Weasley me regaló su típica tarta, muchos caramelos y un extraño reloj sin varillas, la mire confusa.

- Señora Weasley, el reloj… no tiene números ni varillas.

- Lo se Harry. Este reloj es como el de mi cocina ¿sabes cual es? – asentí ¿Cómo olvidar ese reloj que indicaba donde estaba cada miembro de la familia Weasley. – Solo queda agregar a las personas, para añadir cada varilla, la persona ha de tocar el centro del reloj y desear fuertemente que otra persona pueda protegerlo a través del reloj. Es útil, especialmente en estos tiempos. Además… - Añadió al ver que Draco miraba críticamente el reloj. – Su estética esta sujeta a cambios, la forma del reloj puede variar como desee su dueño.

Esta vez Draco sonrió mas tranquilo al descubrir que ese reloj no afearía la estética de su casa ¿o tal vez debería decir nuestra casa? Oooo… eso no es algo en lo que quiera pensar ahora.

- Solo quedaban dos regalos, tomé uno de ellos en mis manos, era de un delicado color marfil.

- Ese es de mi madre. – Añadió Draco. Le miré sorprendido. – Ella no ha podido venir pero quería regalarte algo.

Abrí el regalo sin imaginar que podría regalarme Narcisa, dentro había dos paquetes, uno de ellos eran unos bombones de aspecto delicioso.

- Son de la mejor chocolatería mágica, son muy especiales… - Draco sonrió. – Ya lo comprobarás.

Junto al otro paquete había pegada una pequeña nota, decía _"Encontré esto en la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy, estoy seguro de que tu lo apreciarás más que yo."_. Abrí el regalo confundido, ante mi había un enorme libro de elegantes tapas rojas.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Mis ojos recorrieron la superficie del libro hasta centrarse en unas relucientes letras doradas _"Los Potter"._ ¿Los Potter? Mire a Draco confundido.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Draco observó el libro pacientemente.

- Vaya, no sabia que los Potter teníais un libro, aunque no es de extrañar, al fin y al cabo todas las grandes familias de sangre pura tienen uno, aquí encontraras la historia de tus antepasados y tu árbol genealógico.

Yo no era capaz de salir de mi asombro.

- ¿Los Potter eran sangre pura? - Yo sabía que mi padre era hijo de magos, pero nunca imaginé que los Potter fueran una familia importante.

- ¿No lo sabias? Una de las familias más antiguas, emparentados con familias como los Weasley, los Prince, los Black e incluso los propios Malfoy. Lo que no se es que hacia este libro en mi casa, Harry. – Me devolvió el libro mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa. – Pero estoy seguro que te gustara.

- Gra… gracias…

- ¡Bien! ¡¡Ahora nuestro regalo, Harry!!

Cogí el paquete que Fred y George me tendían, sus pícaras sonrisas me hicieron dudar de si verdaderamente era una buena idea abrir el regalo. Pero lo hice… reuní todo mi valor Gryffindor y lo abrí. Nada más hacerlo lamenté no haber sido Hufflepuff… si, porque si lo hubiera sido posiblemente, tras ver la sonrisa de los gemelos, hubiera escondido el regalo y no lo hubiera abierto jamás. Pero había ido a Gryffindor, y había abierto el puñetero regalo. Ahora estaba en medio del salón completamente sonrojado, con el regalo en las manos y un montón de gente curiosa deseando ver que era. Rápidamente intente ocultarlo, pero Ron fue más rápido que yo.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Otro libro? – Me arrancó el libro de las manos consiguiendo que me sonrojara aun más. – Ooo… - Esta vez Ron también se sonrojo y se apresuro a devolvérmelo, pero los demás ya lo habían visto.

Las letras relucían en la portada _"El Kamasutra homosexual"_ y justo debajo había una explicita ilustración mágica de dos hombres que se movían rítmicamente uno en el interior del otro.

- Espero que lo uséis bien… - Dijo George guiñándome un ojo.

Oí risitas a mí alrededor, mientras Ron parecía a punto de vomitar, pero en esos momentos yo solo era consciente de lo mucho que me ardía el rostro, volví a guardar el libro incapaz de mirar la explícita portada. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue cuando dirigí una rápida mirada hacia Draco y descubrí que él también se había sonrojado y miraba fijamente el suelo mientras murmuraba algo muy parecido a una maldición. Sin embargo se recuperó rápidamente para fulminar a los gemelos con la mirada… ellos no se dieron por aludidos... Y entonces Ginny formuló una pregunta en la que no había pensado.

- ¿Y tu regalo, Malfoy?

Al parecer Draco tampoco tenía una respuesta preparada para esa pregunta. Nos miramos un instante sin saber que decir.

- Mmm…

- ¿Es que no le vas a regalar nada?

- En realidad… ya se lo he dado.

Todos le miraron extrañados y luego se volvieron hacia mí esperando que en algún momento sacara el regalo de la manga o algo así. Pero yo no lo hice.

- ¿Y no nos lo vas a enseñar? – Preguntó Fred curioso al ver que yo no hacia ningún movimiento.

- Eee… pues en realidad, no. – Ahora si que los había dejado atónitos con mi respuesta, bueno… ahora podrían imaginar lo que quisieran, pero no había nada que yo les fuera a explicar. – Vaya… - Mire mi reloj fingiendo sorpresa. – Casi son las 7 y 30, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

- ¡¡¿¿Las 7 y 30??!! – Pregunto Draco mirando su reloj. – Pues habrá que arreglarse ya porque he quedado a las 9.

Oh… vaya, lo había olvidado. Draco celebraba ese día su despedida, la verdad es que la idea no me hacia ninguna gracia… había quedado con sus amigos y ellos se habían encargado de prepararlo todo. Vale, es verdad que yo también iba a tener una fiesta, pero seria algo tranquilo, Ron, Hermione, los Weasley y también había invitado a mis compañeros de curso, iríamos a Grimuald Place, cenaríamos y charlaríamos… una fiesta tranquila, seguro que muy diferente a la que Draco pensaba ir.

Ambos nos cambiamos en nuestra habitación, yo me limité a ponerme unos tejanos y una camiseta de manga corta, mientras que Draco se arregló mucho más. Llevaba unos ajustados pantalones negros y una camiseta sin mangas de color gris oscuro que se ajustaba insinuantemente a su cuerpo, el conjunto venia rematado por unas imponentes botas negras y su cabello libre de gomina le caía elegantemente sobre el rostro ¿Adonde pensaba ir así vestido? ¿No podía ponerse unos tejanos como todo el mundo? ¿Por qué se arreglaba tanto? ¿Y esa camiseta tan ajustada? ¿Acaso le venia pequeña? Debería llevar una dos tallas mayor… ¿Es que buscaba algún plan? ¡Merlín… tal vez si que buscaba algún plan! Pues podía olvidarlo ya, porque Tonks no dejaría que le pusiera la mano encima a ninguna de esas golfas que seguro que iban a ver... porque no le dejaría ¿verdad? Vale… me estaba volviendo paranoico, al fin y al cabo a mi no tenia porque importarme lo que Draco hiciera… porque no me importaba ¿verdad?

- ¡¡Vaya… Malfoy!! Estás deslumbrante.

¿Y tú quien te crees para opinar sobre mi prometido? Que seas mi exnovia no te da derecho a mirarlo así…

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, me gusta mucho tu loock, es muy distinto al que llevas habitualmente… es mas… no se como definirlo… mas salvaje, mas aventurero…

Mas sexy es la palabra que buscas… ¡¡Oh, Merlín!! ¡¡Yo no he pensado eso!!

- Bueno… ¿ha llegado ya Tonks? Hemos de irnos.

- Si… estoy aquí.

Tonks apareció en el salón. Llevaba el cabello violeta largo hasta la cintura e iba vestida con un sensual traje negro. Estaba rara, pero muy atractiva.

- Estas muy atractiva prima. – Saludó Draco. – Supongo que en algún momento tenias que mostrar el encanto de los Black.

- Muy gracioso Draco… ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, vámonos. – Draco cogió un largo abrigo de cuero negro también sin mangas que le daba un aspecto… mejor no pienso en su aspecto… - Adiós Harry.

- Adiós…

En ese mismo instante una lechuza entro en mi habitación dejando un paquete en mis manos.

"_Aquí tienes otro regalo. No lo muestres. Puede que te haga falta. N.M._"

Guardé el regalo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué era eso? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Nada…

Le sonreí y ambos nos giramos para ver desaparecer a Draco y a Tonks. Sentí una sensación confusa en el estomago, un extraño impulso de seguir a Draco y no dejarle alejarse… pero lo aparté rápidamente de mi mente. Solo eran desvaríos.

- ¿Nos vamos Harry? Nos estarán esperando en Grimuald.

- Claro… vámonos.

Pero no aparté mi mirada de donde instantes antes Draco había desaparecido ¿Qué habrían preparado sus amigos para esa noche?

_Espero que os haya gustado. Y ya sabeis que los reviews se agradecen XD_


End file.
